


Enseñame a sentir ( Malec AU )

by Charo_Charito



Series: Trilogía Enseñame [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer, M/M, Malec, Theatre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: Continuación de "Enseñame a vivir" te recomiendo leer la primera parte para entender mejor la segunda que se ubica al menos entre unos 4 y 5 meses después.Luego de un intensivo trabajo de recuperación, Magnus quien había sufrido un accidente, es el protagonista de una de las obras más importantes del momento. Todo va bien en la vida artística del gran bailarín estrella. Pero su corazón sigue atado a Alec, el chico que le devolvió el sentido a su vida cuando pensó que ya no la tenía.De qué sirve vivir si no se puede ni sentir? Tal vez el destino los vuelva a cruzar.





	1. Ensueño

**Author's Note:**

> { Antes de empezar y que empiecen a leer, quiero aclararles que si estan leyendo esto sin haber leído antes "Enseñame a vivir" se pierden de entender el trasfondo de la cuestión y de las cosas que van a suceder luego. Esta es la segunda parte de la trilogía "Enseñame..." puede que las cosas parezcan que ya están resueltas pero como dice el titulo... A veces los deseos ciegan. }

Las luces apuntaban a todos los bailarines y en especial a los tres principales. Camille todas las noches recibía un ramo de rosas blancas. Magnus por otra parte, quería irse lo mas pronto del lugar. Quería que la temporada termine de una vez.

Cuando todos estaban ya a punto de irse Magnus se quedó en su camarín, quitándose el maquillaje, el traje y vistiéndose lo más informal posible. Hoy era una noche especial. Faltaban dos funciones más y todo terminaría. Dos semanas.

Hacía dos meses que no hablaba con Alec. Dos.

Él había empezado a trabajar en una pequeña compañía de baile contemporáneo bien del underground como terapista de una chica y estaba casi todas las noches allí. Se llamaba Lydia y era según Alec " Muy buena con el "

Magnus la odiaba.

Nunca le quiso dar la dirección del lugar donde se daba, sabia que iría y Alec no quería ver a Magnus bajo ningún término. Le decía " Cuando termines hablamos " y tenia razón. No podían jugar el juego de verse solo cuando Magnus podía y después no verse mas. Dolía. Les dolía ambos.

Pero claro. Magnus era de una familia poderosa y con las suficientes influencias como para encontrar a su amante. Giro el papel entre sus dedos y lo puso en su bolsillo. Hoy lo iba a ir a espiar. Necesitaba mínimamente verlo.

Alec estaba detrás de las cortinas y mirando el público. Lydia se acercó y lo abrazo por detrás. Alec puso sus manos sobre las de ellas y ella se puso en puntas de pie para susurrarle " Esta es tu noche " el corazón del bailarín latía a mil por hora.

La obra era hermosa como él, era de amor. Amor puro. Magnus perdió la capacidad de respirar cuando Alec salió al escenario y la música empezó a marcar el ritmo. Se perdio en el.

Magnus había visto a Alec bailar pero no de esa manera, parecía estar en cámara lenta y cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba perfectamente tallado bajo el traje. Lydia estaba en escena también. Era hermosa, y ambos bailaban juntos. El la tocaba toda y ella lo tocaba a él. Eran perfectos y la gente parecía ir a verlos a ellos. Adoraban a Alec. Lo amaban.

La obra terminó con un beso mientras las últimas palabras de la canción eran entonadas y Magnus sintió que todo estaba fuera de lugar. Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. 

La obra siguió pero Alec ya no salía. Eso decía el papel que le habían entregado. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a bailar. Se acercó hasta uno de los pasillos y una bailarina lo reconoció.

_\- Magnus Bane! Te fui a ver la semana pasada. Que espectacular. Llore._

-  _No era la idea, pero me alegro que te haya gustado._ \- La chica soltó una carcajada y Magnus se sintió incómodo. -  _Donde puedo ver a Alec Lightwood?_

-  _Alec? Para que queres verlo? Seguro está ocupado con Lydia..._ \- puso mala cara.

-  _Es mi novio._ \- Por que la mentira Magnus? No era el novio.

- _Que? Oh..._  - La chica se llevó la mano a la boca.-  _La tenían bien oculta esa! El bailarín estrella del Colon y el bailarín estrella de la danza under juntos._

-  _Si bueno, nadie sabe aún, es una especie de secreto. -_  La chica hizo una seña como si sus labios estuvieran sellados. -  _Dónde está?_ \- Volvió a preguntar algo ansioso.

_\- En su camarín, es la tercer puerta a la izquierda._

La chica se fue corriendo después de eso, tirando un beso a Magnus que respiro luego de ese encuentro tan raro. Se adentro en los pasillos y vio la puerta. Golpeo pero nadie hablo así que simplemente se metió.

simplemente se metió.

La ropa que Alec había usado estaba allí, la levantó y la olio. Olía delicioso, perfume de él. Se miró en el espejo, aún tenía algo de glitter en los ojos. Se sonó el cuello y cerró los ojos, estaba nervioso.

 _\- Magnus Bane. Qué haces acá? -_ La voz de Alec le pareció tan extraña, tan apagada. Magnus lo miró y murió hechizado.

Estaba con una toalla a la cintura y su piel aún estaba algo húmeda. Sus abdominales eran un regalo de Dios y esos pectorales no eran dignos de nadie. No podía existir tan hermoso ser humano en la tierra. Los ojos de Magnus se dirigieron a los ojos de Alec, estaban azules. Un azul tan perfecto como sus labios carnosos.

_\- Vine a verte. Invitarte a comer tal vez._

_\- Me estas invitando a salir después de todo este tiempo? Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? No estaría entendiendo muy bien qué pasa._

_\- Vine a buscarte. A que vengas conmigo a cenar._

_\- Debes estar delirando, yo no voy a ir con vos a ningún lado. No se quien te crees que sos para venir acá. Tenes que estar demente._

_\- Soy el amor de tu vida, y vos sos el mío. Y me canse de estar separado de vos._

_\- No, vos definitivamente estas mal._

_\- Me vas a decir que no te pasa nada conmigo? Se te fue el amor Alexander?_

_\- Se me fueron las ganas de jugar esta mierda._

Magnus se acercó y le tomó las manos, Alec se dejo, ni se movió.

_\- Estas con ella ahora?_

_\- Eso es insultante, no me gustan las mujeres._

_\- No puedo solo Alexander. Si no lo intentamos ahora, nos vamos a perder._

-  _El problema no soy yo. Yo sé lo que quiero, el problema sos vos. Te olvidas o no se que te pasa qué preferís decidir solo y me haces a un lado. Que tengo que estar adivinando qué día tenes para saber qué hacer?_

-  _Si_.

_\- Magnus, eso no es sano..._

Magnus se acerco y dejo un beso en el cuello de su amante, abrazándolo por la cintura. Sintiendo el latir de su corazón. Alec apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de su amante.

_\- Enséñame a hacerlo bien._

_\- No soy tu mama para enseñarte._

_\- Nunca tuve mama así que no se que significa eso._

Alec suspiró molesto porque había usado ese tema en un momento clave y lo abrazo. Magnus respiro por fin, sentir que le devolvía el abrazo significó esperanza.

_\- No vale que juegues esa carta._

_\- Vale porque estas terco._

_\- Me estoy cuidando. Me duele mucho cuando nos separamos por tanto tiempo._

_\- Pero siempre vamos a estar juntos al fin..._

-  _Wow..._  - Alec se alejó haciendo un poco más un escándalo. -  _A mi no me vengas con esas cosas cuando ni siquiera me llevas a un lugar caro a comer._

-  _Oh por dios... -_  Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. -  _No empieces con eso otra vez._

Y ambos empezaron a reír. Como si los cuatro meses separados y dos sin hablar no hubieran ocurrido para nada. Definitivamente, el tiempo no podía matar al amor.


	2. Necesidad

Faltaba una semana para que la obra terminara y Magnus ya sentía que la libertad se asomaba. Busco entre todos sus papeles cientos de lugares, quería irse a donde sea con Alec. Lo habían hablado antes pero Alec le había dicho que no o al menos eso creyó entender, ahora tenia una gatita y no iba a dejarla sola. Magnus no podía creer la excusa para la dejo pasar. Estaban muy pasionales últimamente y no hacían a tiempo a hablar de nada.

_\- Hay una villa hermosa que es muy tranquila, los dueños tienen un jacuzzi y una cama king size que aaahhh...._

Las palabras se vieron ahogadas por Alec quien había llevado su pene a su boca y en ese preciso momento estaba jugando con su glande. Magnus lo miro y su mundo se paralizo. Ahí estaba, el chico inocente y retraído - de a ratos - haciéndole sexo oral como si nada.

_\- Alec... Podrias.. Oh..._

Metió todo su miembro en su boca y Magnus empezó a delirar. No podía pensar en absoluto. Alec estaba volviéndolo loco. Su lengua, sus labios, su respiración caliente.

_\- Podrias parar.. Un poco... Dios._

Alec saco el miembro de su boca y bufando se acomodo su rostro sobre su pelvis. Magnus era un hombre extremadamente excéntrico y no le gustaba tener vello en ningún lado, así que estaba completamente depilado. Por otro lado, a Alec esas cosas no le importaban. Para Magnus esa era la diferencia entre un bailarín de élite y uno del underground. Los había probado a todos como para no saber.

_\- Ya te dije que no puedo, estoy bailando ahora._

_\- Pero quiero que pasemos un fin de semana romántico._

_\- Esto no te parece romántico?_

Alec señaló su habitación. Tenía un par de velas encendidas, aromáticas, dispersas entre los muebles, el espejo que estaba delante de la cama, Magnus adoraba la vista que le daba, y por encima de la cabecera de la cama; además de las luces de colores sobre la ventana y que caían a los costados. Era un hermoso ambiente.

- _Si pero no..._ \- Magnus arrugo su nariz y Alec se sentó en la cama, lo que alguien sabia que significaba. -  _No te enojes. Hablemos del viaje._

 _\- No voy a ir a esos lugares caros que no sirven de nada. Tenemos todo lo que queremos acá. No necesito viajar para saber cuanto..._  - hizo una pausa- me gusta pasar el rato con vos.

-  _Déjame mimarte de la manera que se hacerlo. Pasamos mucho tiempo separados y se que fue por mi culpa._

_\- Magnus, ya hablamos de esto. Podemos coger en paz?_

_\- Wow, esa es mi línea._

-  _Pero es la verdad!_  - Alec lo miró y se acercó, tomándolo del rostro -  _No necesito lujos Magnus, quiero que estés conmigo, es lo único que me importa._ \- Se acomodo y se sentó sobre su regazo. Magnus enseguida entendió y lo abrazó, acariciándole la espalda.-  _No necesito nada más que esto, a vos, conmigo._

-  _Yo también te necesito así, conmigo._ \- Le respondió Magnus, comiéndole la boca como el momento demandaba, abrazándose mutuamente con pura necesidad, no solo sexual, sino en todo aspecto.

Magnus necesitaba a Alec mas que a nada en el mundo. Era el único que lo mantenía en línea. Lo había extrañado horrores esos meses. En tan poco tiempo se había transformado en su ancla.

Alec se separo del beso, llevando una mano a acomodar el pene de Magnus para comenzar a cabalgarlo como quería, una posición que encontraba fascinante.

Magnus aprovecho para comerle el cuello como le gustaba, si fuera por el, el cuello de Alec estaría lleno de moretones por como lo deseaba, en especial cuando ahogaba los jadeos o gritos de placer. Como en ese momento.

Ambos empezaron a jadear cuando Alec empezó a moverse sobre su amante. Moviéndose como le gustaba, duro y rápido. Magnus comenzó a besarle el cuello pero enseguida Alec lo corrió y dejo caer sobre la cama. Llevo sus manos a su pecho y se posó en él para cabalgarlo.

Magnus simplemente se lo quedó mirando, adorándolo, acariciándole las piernas mientras su amante le hacía ver las estrellas. La vista era hermosa, tenía razón Alec. La luz de las velas hacían que la piel blanca de Alec brillara por sí sola y era hermoso; a la vez que las luces de la ventana reflejaban el placer en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

La lluvia caía de igual forma que ese dichoso día en el que un poco mas le decían que no iba a bailar nunca más. Recordarlo le dolía en el alma, no más que la cama vacía donde había dormido Alec hacía unas horas.

Se encontraba parando en un hotel exclusivo y caro para que Alec conociera lo que era un jacuzzi, y usarlo como se debía, con sales afrodisíacas (agregadas por Magnus engañosamente) que hicieron que la experiencia duraría ni diez minutos, para después terminar teniendo sexo pasional toda la noche en esa enorme cama.

No le gustaba la nueva manera que tenían de hacer las cosas, sentía que solo se veían para tener sexo o para tener sexo, pero en otro lugar.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Magnus tomó el coraje para ir a buscar a su Alec y no se arrepentía para nada. Pero lo sentía distante, aún no sabía cómo manejarse con el. Quería tener citas, invitarlo a su casa. Quería aprender a tener una relación seria y no enferma como con anteriores personas. Quería vivir esa experiencia a pleno con Alec.

Se coloco el saco y lo acomodo en sus hombros. Sacaba pecho, se sentía lleno por la noche que había pasado con su amante, su espalda y hombros estaban alineados y sus pies en posición. Estar con el le daba fuerzas, lo transformaba en mejor persona, se le notaba en el rostro.

Pero a su vez. Lo distraía.

Se puso unas gafas negras y salio del lugar lo mas disimuladamente posible. Espero una hora luego de que se fuera Alec para salir pero no sirvió, alguien lo esperaba y comenzó a sacarle fotos, eso hizo que Magnus corriera y se subiera a su auto enseguida.

 _\- Lo siento señor, no lo había visto.. -_ soltó Elías _. - Le hubiera avisado lo lamento._

_\- No pasa nada. Era hora que salga a la luz... Que se incendie todo y papa lo acepte._

- _Espero que no se incendie demasiado._ \- Ambos hicieron un silencio que se entendió de sobre manera. Se viene el desastre y Alec tal vez estaría en el medio. Magnus se estremeció. La idea de envolver a su futuro novio en algo público no le gustaba para nada.

Alec estaba en su estudio practicando solo, estirando para empezar a bailar y buscar nuevos ejercicios para Lydia. La había visto algo floja la última vez. Lo que había dicho Magnus cuando lo fue a buscar era verdad, tenía algo con él y eso le hacía tirarse a menos por estar mirándolo. No le servía eso, se odio a sí mismo por no darse cuenta y poder parar la situación. Nunca se daba cuenta de esas cosas.

La pantalla de su celular se encendió, lo vio de reojo y se acercó para mirarlo pensando que tal vez sería Magnus para verse de nuevo. Era increíble lo capaz que era de dejar todo con tal de verlo. Se estaba enamorando de el de una manera que nada podía pararlo. Mucho menos ahora que habían vuelto.

Se quedó helado por unos segundos y pasó al otro mensaje. No entendía muy bien que había pasado. Por que Jace le estaba diciendo eso? De que hablaba, que era twitter.

La sangre se le heló a Alec que se sentó en el piso con tan solo leer que su madre sabía que estaba con Magnus. Fotos. De que fotos hablaban.  No pudo disfrutar las palabras de su hermana a lo último porque un mensaje de su madre entró a la vez. Sin poder terminar de leer los anteriores.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y miro el único mensaje que le importaba de los que quedaban, entre ellos incluidos los de algunos bailarines, el número de Clary que pese a no tenerlo, se veía su foto con Jace - innecesario, pensó Alec - y el de Lydia que era la persona que menos le importaba ahora. Solo quería ver lo que él tenía para decir.

Se dejó caer al piso, recostandose a mirar el celular y empezó a escribir sin pensar, solo dejo salir lo que sentía de sus dedos.

Alec dejó su celular posar en su pecho después de responder y miró a todos lados. Luego miró el celular de nuevo y apretó los labios, guardando una sonrisa que quería escaparse. Había muchos problemas claramente con su madre ahora pero... 

Al menos no los enfrenta solo.


	4. Inhalar

> _El corazón de Magnus podía soportar muchas cosas, a decir verdad, podía soportar de todo. Pero tal vez hasta ese punto nunca había vivido la experiencia de perder a alguien que amaba. Si, había perdido a su madre de chico, pero no entendía en sí el sentimiento de pérdida como ahora de grande. Como ahora cuando le dijeron que Alec había muerto y su corazón dejó de latir al igual que sus pulmones dejaron de recibir aire._
> 
> * * *

**24hs antes.**

Magnus volvió a la cama luego de ir a atender otra llamada más de su madrastra. Ella se estaba encargando de la prensa. Era una experta, eso le hacía entender muchas veces porque su padre estaba con ella desde que él había empezado a estar en el ojo de la tormenta.

Alec se removió, estaba algo dormido y el repentino sacudón de Magnus lo había hecho despabilar un poco. Tomó con su mano la sabana y se volvió a tapar. Si estuvieran en su casa con la calefacción central nunca hacía frío, pero el departamento de Alec era un freezer.

- _Tenes frío? -_  Le preguntó Magnus mas despierto que nadie.

_\- Mmmm..._

_\- Te entiendo de sobremanera._ \- Soltó una risa por lo bajo divertido por la contestación y lo tapo con la cobija que había quedado envuelta a un costado. Algo que solamente Alec lograba mientras dormía.

Magnus se quedó mirándolo mientras se volvía a quedar dormido profundamente. No había cosa más hermosa para el que mirar a su novio dormir. Su novio. Una leve sonrisa pícara se le escapó por la comisura de sus labios. Que hermoso que se sentía ser el novio de alguien, mas que nada, el novio de Alec. Su Alec.

**17hs antes.**

Cuando Alec entró al teatro, todos sus compañeros lo miraron como si hubiera entrado disfrazado de IT el payaso maldito o algo parecido. Siguió caminando a su camarín y enseguida Lydia lo siguió. Metiéndose detrás de el sin que siquiera pudiera cerrar la puerta. Ella parecía alterada, el no tanto.

_\- Me podes explicar que es eso de que estas con ese Magnus Bane? Tenes idea la reputación que tiene en todos lados. Es un psicópata... No quiero que te lastime._

_\- Bueno, podes quedarte tranquila no va a pasar nada._

_\- Y que te hace pensar eso? Dios. Te van a echar de la compañía y tanto que nos costo que te metieran._

_\- Soy tu terapista así que si me quieren sacar no tengo problema._

- _No digas eso.. Estas tirando tu vida al tacho por un bailarín del Colón que no le importa nada ni nadie más que el._

- _No pienso igual que vos. - Dijo Alec con total firmeza, mirándola._ \- Podemos empezar a trabajar ahora que terminó el sermón? Estuve pensando nuevos movimientos para trabajar tu problema.

- _No gracias. No tengo ganas hoy._  - Le respondió Lydia y se retiró de la habitación completamente ofendida. A lo que Alec simplemente se quedo sin palabras. Tomo sus cosas y se retiró del teatro. No tenía motivos para quedarse.

**13hs antes.**

Magnus estaba sentado en la oficina de su padre. Era el mediodía y ya estaba muriendo de hambre. Era la última función al día siguiente y había miles de cosas de las cuales hablar. Con tantos escándalos, la gran mayoría de la prensa de espectáculos estaría en el lugar, lo que para el gran señor Bane, era la gloria.

-  _Cancelame el almuerzo, voy a comer con mi hijo. -_  se escuchó mientras entraba al lugar y la secretaria lo miró con horror empezando a tipear en su teléfono mensajes a la vez que la puerta se cerraba y la perdía de vista.

_\- En realidad no puedo tengo..._

_\- No me importa lo que tengas que hacer. Estás conmigo ahora así que, ya está. Cancélalo._  - dijo empezando a ponerse el saco. -  _Tenemos que hablar de un montón de cosas. Como tu futuro por ejemplo. Me llamaron de Europa, quieren que vayas a Francia de nuevo para.._

_\- Nonono, pará un poco. Yo no me voy a ir. Tengo a Alec ahora._

- _Llévatelo con vos._ \- Magnus se quedó helado ante las palabras de su padre. Parecía otra persona, lo estaba aceptando no solo a él sino a su pareja también.-  _No hacías eso con tus amantes? Te los llevabas a todos lados...?_ \- Error era el mismo.

_\- No es mi amante. Es mi novio y no creo que quiera ir, tiene trabajo y su familia acá._

_\- Y vos la tenes allá. Lo sabes._

Asmodeos tenía razón, Magnus tenía la mitad de su vida en Francia. Siempre que terminaba una temporada se iba a ese país a prepararse para la próxima, haciendo vida social, buscando telas tal vez en india, haciendo shopping con su madrastra. Le gustaba esa vida, la adoraba. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ahora estaba enamorado.

Tomo su campera y se la puso sobre el hombro, siguiendo a su padre que tomaba la delantera para salir e ir a comer, de repente el estómago se le había cerrado. Sabía que tendría conflictos con Alec sobre ese tema.

**9hs antes.**

Jace se reclinó sobre el asiento del auto, era bastante inquieto para manejar, Alec sabía que odiaba no tener una moto y tener que usar un auto. Pero al parecer a Clary las motos le parecían demasiado peligrosas y no quería que ande en ellas. Al parecer, Jace suele accidentarse mucho en ellas y Alec lo sabía.

_\- Que loco que te dejes manipular tanto. Me sorprende._

_\- Ya vas a entender cuando estés en mi posición._

_\- Posición de que? De nena que se deja manipular?_

_\- Cerra el culo queres. Ahhh no cierto, Magnus se frustraria._

-  _Que infeliz que sos... -_  Ambos empezaron a reír por los comentarios que hacían, a veces parecían niños de nueve años. - _No es por eso, es que las motos son tu vida. Es como que Magnus me pida que deje todo acá. El sabe que amo mi estudio y mi trabajo._

_\- Si bueno pero, a veces para convivir mejor hay que cerrar el culo literal y hacer cosas que no nos gustan. Pero valen la pena, porque la persona que amas no te rompe las bolas y no la queres matar cada cinco minutos._

-  _Venias bien... -_  Ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. Eran literalmente nenes. Jace maniobró como pudo y estaciono el auto, soltando vulgaridades que hacían reír a Alec por lo creativo que podía ser.

Bajaron y se adentraron en el departamento de Alec. Necesitaban prepararse para salir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salían y se venía el cumpleaños de Alec el domingo. Jace no paraba de reírse del guardarropa de su amigo, no había ropa que no sea negra.

Se sentaron ambos a tomar mates luego de haber estado peleando por la ropa y probándose ropa que según Jace era para seducir a su nuevo novio, lo que hacía a Alec reir de vergüenza porque ambos sabían que era la primera vez que Alec tenía novio. Cuando Jace estaba a punto de irse le llego un mensaje de Clary.

**4hs antes**

El bar parecía algo aburrido por fuera. Se llamaba Legendary's y Alec llegó junto a Jace en el auto que aún no sabían cómo seguía andando de lo mal que lo manejaba su amigo. Se metieron dentro por la puerta principal y todo cambio. Las paredes eran entre azules y rojos, dependiendo el sector y los muebles eran negros y rojos oscuros. Parecía sacado de una película antigua.

Izzy salio corriendo y abrazó con fuerza a Alec que le respondió el abrazo. Era la única persona que Alec adoraba y dejaba entrar sin importar nada, la adoraba con el alma. Clary corrió a los brazos de su novio y se besaron como si no se vieran por años o Jace se hubiera ido a la guerra. El bailarín miro a otro lado ignorandolos.

Fueron hasta la mesa y ya habían pedido la cerveza. Alec no era de tomar pero por alguna extraña razón empezó a tomar junto con Jace que estaba demasiado alegre. Pasada la hora ya todos se reían por cualquier cosa y alguien no paraba de mirar su celular.

- _Con quien hablas tanto?_ \- Pregunto un Alec ya algo mareado.

-  _Con Simon, es un amigo de Clary._ \- dijo Izzy muy orgullosa de su conquista.

_\- Es el tarado ese que tenes en la foto de perfil. Me cae mal._

- _A vos todos te caen mal..._  - Dijo Jace despegándose de la boca de Clary quien estaba también bastante entonada.

_\- Cállate a mi no me caen todos mal. Es que tiene pinta de... Me da mala espina._

-  _Es un amoooooor! Si lo conocieras sa..._ \- Clary no pudo terminar de hablar porque Jace nuevamente la estaba callando, besándola como si no existiera el mundo ni los hermanos Lightwood.

-  _Me voy a buscar más cerveza._ \- Dijo Alec y luego se sintió raro, jamás pensó que diría eso pero la situación lo superaba. Odiaba estar así, no le gustaba la gente que tomaba.-  _Te traigo hermana? -_  le pregunto a una Izzy que estaba feliz con su celular y sonriente le dijo que si.

Alec se levantó y fue hasta la barra a pedir otro dos cervezas, el 2x1 había terminado hacia rato, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba la noche en ese lugar.

-  _Wow. Me jugas competencia de altura?_ \- Dijo un hombre de unos treinta y pico, tenia unos ojos verdes muy brillantes y su cabello parecía de ensueño. Alec le sonrío y este le devolvió la sonrisa.-  _Soy Sam, **Sam Winchester.**  Este es mi bar. Me dijo tu hermana que el domingo vienen a festejar tu cumple._

-  _Si._  - pudo soltar al fin un Alec sonrojado por el alcohol.-  _Dos cervezas por favor._

-  _Estas coqueteando con mi hombre? -_  Soltó un muchacho casi rubio y de pecas, con los ojos más verdes que los de Sam, tenía una altura estándar, era más petiso que Alec.

- _Rick..._  - Le gruñó Sam de espaldas a ambos que servía las cervezas que le había pedido, se podía notar por sus hombros que se reía.

-  _Esto no es un bar gay bailarín. Afloja._ \- Sacó la mano y le dio una nalgada a Alec que lo hizo casi caerse de su lugar, tuvo que sujetarse a la barra.

_\- No estaba coquetean..._

-  _Te esta jodiendo._  - Dijo Sam alcanzandole las cervezas. - _Le gusta molestar a la gente. No le gusta que atienda la barra, pero a mi me apasiona._

Sam parecía el tipo mas agradable del mundo, tenia un temple único. Le recordó repentinamente a su padre. Parecía transmitir paz pero en su interior no era para nada así, se preguntó si Sam tal vez era de esa manera. No lo parecía.

Antes de volver a la mesa, tomo su celular y le mando mensaje a Magnus. Lo guardo casi riendo por la picardía y cuando miro al costado un tipo que tenia al lado lo miraba con total odio, o eso le parecía desde su perspectiva alcoholizada.

-  _Así que vos sos la nueva putita. Que tenes vos que yo no. Mírate lo que sos, ni sabes vestirte. Que asco por dios..._

- _Que te pasa pelotudo? -_  Respondió Alec tratando de despertarse para poder defenderse, el tipo parecía encabronado.

-  _Richard. El que te va a ubicar en la palmera. -_  Levantó el puño y golpeó directo en la boca a Alec que casi se cae al piso.-  _Bienvenido al mundo de la danza._ \- Atrajo a Alec de la campera y volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez en el ojo.

-  _ALEC. JACE HACE ALGO!_ \- grito Izzy desde el otro lado del bar y este enseguida salió casi corriendo de su asiento.

Alec intento pararse al sentirse un idiota por dejarse golpear así, y le pegó una patada en el estómago al ex de Magnus que tomó enseguida una botella de la barra y se la partió en la sien a Alec quien cayó redondo al piso.

Lo último que vio fue a Sam saltar la barra y golpear en seco a Richard, quien cayó desmayado al piso. Tenía un derechazo muy bueno, pensó Alec antes de que todo se pusiera en negro y la voz distante de Rick pidiendo una ambulancia se fuera apagando.


	5. Exhalar

_{Que hacia Magnus mientras Alec estaba con Jace y luego en el bar? Porque su celular no funcionaba? Antes del desenlace, conozcamos mejor esa parte. }_

**\--------------------------------------- > Mientras tanto. **

Catarina estaba sentada sobre el piano mientras su madre tocaba una calida canción para relajar el ambiente, luego del te de la tarde. Tenia puesto un vestido compuesto por dos piezas, era blanco y con detalles bordados en azul. Era una princesa.

Cuando Magnus se adentro a la sala de música ella dio un salto y corrió a abrazarlo. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y sentimiento. Antes de verse Magnus le había enviado un mensaje de urgencia.

_\- Qué es lo que hay que hablar tanto mi querido amigo._

-  _Madre santa si nos diera el tiempo para todo lo que hay que hablar deberíamos ser inmortales._

Soltaron una carcajada y se dirigieron al living para hablar mas tranquilos. Ambos se echaron sobre el sofá y Magnus enseguida le tomo el brazo a Cath mirando su cicatriz, era pequeña y con su piel morena casi ni se le notaba.

-  _Te duele la pierna?_  - Le pregunto su amiga curiosa.

-  _Cuando termina la obra sí..._   _Pero durante el día no._

-  _Creo que deberías haberte tomado más tiempo, tu papa es un idiota por hacerte bailar tan pronto y encima de principal. Le gusta la plata más que su hijo._

- _No se si es tan así..._  - Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír -  _Necesito de tu ayuda mi joven amiga. Crees que puedas ayudarme?_

_\- Cuantas vueltas por dios, y la formalidad que te pasa..._

_\- Quiero suicidar mi carrera._

-  _Ah bueno. Tranca._ \- Soltó su amiga y se re acomodo en su lugar para mirarlo mejor y más fijamente a esos ojos casi amarillentos de lo marrón claros que eran. -  _Por que queres hacer esto?_

_\- Por amor._

Su amiga que lo conocía desde que eran pequeños y habían empezado a transitar el camino del arte se quedó atónita y a la vez sonrío con total orgullo. Nada era más hermoso que escuchar esas palabras " por amor " en alguna acción tan estúpida como la que le estaba planteando.

_\- Me opondría pero, nada se puede oponer al amor._

_\- Por eso te amo amiga._

_\- Y yo te amo a vos, ahora.. -_ se paró entusiasmada _\- Vamos a destrozar esa carrera!_

**\-------------------------------------- > ** **Horas más tarde**

La mesa ratona de la pieza estaba rebalsada de comida, tenia entre cosas dulces de chocolate y frutas deliciosas; cosas saladas, sándwich y embutidos varios. Había algunas botellas individuales de gancia one, ya vacías, y papeles con dibujos de vestidos, unos que dibujaba Cath en sus ratos libres.

Magnus estaba echado en el piso con las manos sobre su panza mirando el techo.

-  _Ya te puse a cargar el celular. Y entonces hacemos eso?_ \- dijo su amiga sentándose junto a el y tomando un sándwich de salame y queso.

-  _Si creo que lo mejor es eso.._ \- Magnus se acomodo, poniéndose de costado.- _Le aviso a mi reemplazo y simplemente no voy. Papa se va a enojar pero bueno, al menos el chico tendrá toda la gloria que se merece y papá le sacó acomodándome a mi._

-  _Se que todo es por amor y eso, pero de alguna manera siento que se esta haciendo justicia divina._

-  _Si yo también._ \- Magnus se sentó al final y se quedó mirándola.

-  _Estás haciendo lo correcto._  - Dijo con la boca llena mientras le tomaba la mano y ambos empezaron a reír. Era un ambiente sano. Extrañaba a su amiga de sobremanera.

Ambos siguieron comiendo y tomando hasta que el celular de Magnus comenzó a sonar seguido, como si fuera una llamada. Se levantó como pudo y vio llamadas perdidas de números que no conocía. Vio un mensaje de alguien, una colorada.

Elías manejaba lo mas rápido posible que podía. De la nada el alcohol que había tomado Magnus se esfumo y estaba mas despierto que nunca, se acomodo el pelo con los dedos y la camisa que tenia algo desalineada. Al cabo de una hora llegaron al hospital.

Jace estaba parado en solitario, mirando la nada; Clary estaba con Izzy, abrazándola en las sillas. Magnus la reconoció por las fotos de Alec, era hermosa en persona. Se acercó hasta ella, parándose delante y sin decir nada Izzy lo miro y poniéndose de pie lo abrazo.

-  _Todo va a salir bien. Va a salir bien yo lo se._ \- balbuceo la chica entre sus brazos.

-  _Estoy seguro de eso el es fuerte._ \- le respondió el bailarín como un secreto entre ambos.

- _Hey._ \- dijo el chico rubio que estaba contra la pared. -  _Vos debes ser Magnus._

-  _Si lo soy._ \- soltó sin darse vuelta. No quería discutir, pero de repente sintió mucha bronca de que su novio haya salido con ellos y no le haya dicho nada.

_\- Soy Jace, lamento que nos conozcamos de esta manera._

_\- Lamento que nos conozcamos. -_ Soltó con un repentino odio.

Magnus giro, soltando a Izzy muy suavemente, enfrentando a Jace. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un largo minuto. Jace aun estaba algo entonado y bajo la mirada, mirando a Clary y yendo a sentarse con ella.

Al parecer Alec estaba siendo tratado por las enfermeras y un médico en la sala de emergencias. Tenían miedo de que el golpe haya ocasionado un daño cerebral, solo el tiempo lo podría decir.

_\- Lo siento lo perdimos._

_\- Que._  - Magnus dejó de respirar. Su corazón se detuvo.

-  _Es broma!_  - Le golpeó con una mano el hombro.- _Tranquilo, estará bien temíamos que el golpe haya ocasionado un daño cerebral, solo el tiempo lo podría decir o cuando se despierte._

-  _Como.. -_  Magnus intentó volver a respirar. -  _Que clase de..._  - No podía ni insultar al médico que apretó sus labios para no reír.

- _En unas horas lo vas a poder ver bailarín._  - Le guiño un ojo y se fue a hablar con Izzy que estaba llorando de entre felicidad y alivio. Como lo había reconocido? Respiro con dificultad.

Alec estaba bien.

Estaba bien.

Vivo y bien.

Lo miró fijo a Jace y se acerco a el. 

Magnus no era violento pero del alma le salio ir y golpearlo con fuerza en el rostro a un Jace que no se privó y le devolvió el golpe.

Izzy se llevó ambas manos a la boca y Clary empezó a gritarle a Jace que pare.

Las horas hasta que Alec despertara iban a ser muy largas.

 


	6. Tocame

Las pupilas de Alec se achicaron cuando sus párpados se abrieron y vieron la luz del sol reflejarse en sus ojos, estaba saliendo por el horizonte 28hs después del incidente. Era un amanecer sin nubes y perfectamente celeste. No le molestaba a la vista, se quedo por varios minutos solo mirándolo, hasta que noto como su cuerpo se iba despertando a la vez.

Tenia mucha sed, los labios secos; estiro sus dedos y sintió dolor en su mano. Pero el dolor mas fuerte fue la puntada en su cabeza cuando quiso ver donde estaba, alcanzo con que solo apenas lo intentara hacer. Llevo ambas manos a su rostro para cubrírselo, la luz del sol era su repentina enemiga.

Alguien se levanto y cerro las cortinas que automáticamente dejaron la habitación a oscuras. Solo había una leve iluminación anaranjada por las cortinas y el sol. Una mujer se acerco a el y con una voz muy firme mientras le tomaba las manos le hablo como un susurro privado.

_\- Ya esta bien mi amor. Mama te va a cuidar._

Alec bajó sus manos como su madre le indicaba y sin quererlo comenzó a llorar al ver las ojeras de su madre, pero la espléndida sonrisa que siempre mantenía, enfrentando al mundo ella sola.

Estiro sus brazos y su madre lo entendió. Se dieron un abrazo sincero y lleno de melancolía y afecto. El amor único que una madre tenia por un hijo y viceversa.

Estuvieron alrededor de cinco minutos así, probablemente alguien se había dormido y vuelto a despertar. Se soltó de su madre y la miro con miles de preguntas en los ojos.

_\- No te preocupes. Todos están bien, pero por políticas del hospital no se puede tener a muchas personas en la habitación. Solo en horarios de visitas y el horario de visitas está solo limitado a tu hermana por órdenes mías._

Alec se quedó mirándola extrañado por las palabras de su madre. Por qué Magnus no podía verlo y Jace donde estaba? Que había pasado con todos?

\- S _i estás pensando en Magnus y Jace. No lo hagas. Porque ellos no pensaron en vos cuando hicieron sus patéticas escenas cada vez que se veían por los pasillos._  - Su madre sonrió y luego miró hacia afuera. -  _Voy a pedirte el desayuno._

-  _Ma...ma -_ Maryse puso un dedo sobre los labios de Alec.

_\- No hables bebé. Te va a doler la garganta si lo haces. Ahora vengo._

Tenía razón, por intentar hablar sintió un dolor. Se preguntó por qué era eso. Se tocó la cabeza y noto una venda; siguió bajando y encontró uno de sus ojos hinchados, seguramente morado y su labio, le dolía de sobremanera. Sintió pena por su madre, por tener que verlo así después de casi seis meses sin verlo.

Cuando su mamá volvió con el desayuno, un miserable te -el quería el latte que Magnus siempre le preparaba- también lo hizo un par de médicos que trajeron sus juguetes para evaluarlo. Que había tanto que evaluar?

La mano pesada de su padre aún le dolía en el rostro. Hacía años que no le pegaba un cachetazo, ya no tenia doce años ni había arruinado una pintura con lavandina. Si le había arruinado su carrera. Al fin de cuentas era suya pero entendía el dolor de su padre.

Estaba helado mirándose en el espejo, Chairman le alcanzó un mate y Magnus lo tomo, acercándoselo a sus labios, uno de ellos hinchado por la golpiza que se había dado con Jace. Sonrío apenas recordando lo bien que se sintió, pero luego la sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó que Alec probablemente lo mataría por eso.

El día anterior había sido la ultima función y su suplente se llevo todos los galardones y recibió el amor de toda la gente y todo lo que había cosechado Magnus. Pero el no estaba para festejar, mucho menos ahora.

Era el cumpleaños de Alec. 28 años. Tan joven y precioso que era. No merecía estar tirado en la cama de un hospital, la vida podía ser tan estúpidamente cruel a veces.

El silencio se canceló cuando sonó el celular de Magnus. Un ringtone nuevo que se vio forzado a programar. Era un mensaje de texto.

Magnus se levantó de golpe y fue directo al guardarropa. Ya tenia preparado su traje para cuando Alec despertara. Chairman lo miro y sonrío. Sabia que Alec había despertado y sin decir nada empezó a preparar los productos para el pelo.

Elías esperaba contra el auto disimuladamente. Tenía ordenes de Asmodeus de no llevar a Magnus a ningún lado, pero todos entendían la situación, así que olvidaban ese detalle.

Un modelo de pasarela salió de la gran mansión Bane, bajando las escaleras de una manera tan ágil y dantesca que se veía a leguas que era bailarín profesional; se dirigió al auto rápidamente y el conductor le abrió y cerró educadamente, encaminándose luego a conducir el auto.

-  _Tengo una parada antes de ir al hospital. -_  Comentó al chofer el coqueto hombre.

- _Starbucks será._ \- Contestó el hombre y arranco el auto.

Una vez que tenían el café, fueron a gran velocidad hasta el hospital donde lo esperaba el amor de su vida. Su única razón de respirar en este momento donde todo su mundo se había desmoronado.

Se adentro en la habitación y allí estaba el. Sentado y hablando con su madre. Las palabras le costaban pero tampoco Maryse le dejaba terminar de hablar. Los ojos con los que esa mujer miraba a Alec eran inexplicables, adoraba a su hijo y no existía ninguna explicación científica ni en ningún lenguaje hablado por el hombre lo que reflejaban. Era amor puro.

Una puntada en el corazón le hizo querer poder llorar. Quería tanto que su madre estuviera ahí para el, en especial en ese momento.

_\- Alexander. Alguien me dijo que pediste algo._

Alec giro para verlo y sus ojos brillaron. Noto en ellos el mismo brillo que tenía su madre cuando lo miraba a él y el corazón de Magnus dejó de latir.

_\- Yo no.. Pedí.._

-  _Si, fui yo. Se que quiere su latte de vainilla, sino no va a despertarse y no lo necesito arriba para las pruebas._

 _\- Mama es.. estoy bien_  - Se quejo Alec pero su mamá ya estaba buscando su bolso y cuando paso por al lado de Magnus le susurro algo que él no llegó a escuchar.

 _\- Les dije que no molestaran ni dejen pasar a nadie por dos horas._ \- Magnus las había escuchado bien y sonrió mirando a su suegra.

- _Gracias Maryse, que desayunes bien._

- _Gracias Magnus. Chau bebe_! - Maryse se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. 

Ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente. Alec estaba analizando el rostro de Magnus, tenia un labio lastimado lo que le dio a entender lo de las peleas con Jace; lo mismo hizo Magnus, observando las lastimaduras de Alec que le partían el alma.

_\- Lamento todo lo que paso con, uno de mis tantos ex..._

_\- Esta bien Magnus.. No pasa.. Esta bien._

-  _No digas eso.._  - Magnus se acerco y le dejo el café sobre la mesita, Alec lo agarro y le dio varios sorbos. El bailarín entendió que no era momento para hablarlo. No ahora.

Magnus se giro en si mismo y apago las luces de la habitación, dejando solo el sol de la mañana que entraba a través de las cortinas. Parecía hasta romántico sin quererlo. Volvió hasta la cama, se saco los zapatos y se subió a ella, sentándose entre las piernas de Alec. Este lo miro y dando aun sorbos al café, lo dejo sobre la mesita que ahora estaba a un costado.

Magnus lo miro y le sonrió. Alec hizo lo mismo como un reflejo automático.

_\- Te amo._

_\- Yo también te amo._

_\- Me asuste muchísimo. Pensé que te perdía._

_\- No, fue.. Estoy.._

_\- Se que estas bien Alexander, no creo que llegues a entender lo importante que sos para mi. Sentí que me moría._

Las manos de Alec acariciaron la mejilla de Magnus y este movió su rostro para dejar un beso en la palma. Ambos se miraron por un segundo y entendieron el nivel de enamoramiento que tenían el uno por el otro; ambos corazones comenzaron a latir acelerado y no aguantaron mas.

Magnus toco el aparato al costado de la cama y bajo el colchón que estaba elevado. Dejándolo plano. Se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Alec, que lo miraba con tanto amor que le costaba entender porque lo amaba tanto.

Las manos de Magnus le recorrieron el torso a Alec y el simplemente se lo quedó mirando, esperando por los labios de su novio y no tuvo que esperar mucho más, porque llegaron y le besaron con una necesidad tan fuerte que las manos de Alec se apretaron a las sabanas.

Ya no había más palabras para agregar, se habían dicho las únicas que valían.

Se tocaron hasta el alma mismo, recorriéndose la piel mientras se quitaban la ropa. Alec estaba desnudo y Magnus aprovecho para besarle cada centímetro de su piel. Desde los moretones por los golpes hasta por sus abdominales, bajando cada vez mas hasta empezar a hacerle sexo oral.

Alec arqueo su espalda por el placer. Estaba prohibido tener sexo en los hospitales. No se podía y el lo sabía, pero en ese momento cuando lo vio todo lo que creía se fue con el movimiento de su cabeza sobre su miembro. Se sentía tan bien el peligro de ser descubiertos. Le causaba mas placer del normal.

La lengua de Magnus le recorría el largo de su pene y volvía a chuparlo con tanta necesidad que la succión le provocaba un éxtasis en cada nervio de su ser. Magnus estaba tan concertado que no veía nada más que lo que hacia. Alec llevo una de sus manos a tocar la cabeza de su novio, acompañando sus movimientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Alec jadeo con fuerza, tomando con ambos manos la cabeza de Magnus, quien sin decir nada así se quedó, tragándose su glande y succionando lo mas que podía. Alec empezó a levantar su pelvis, cogiéndole la boca a su novio, para a los pocos segundos acabarle en la boca y eso a el le encanto. Enseguida volvió a su posición cuando Alec aún se estremecía del placer y beso el cuello de su novio.

_\- No grites que nos van a escuchar._

-  _Dios..._ \- Susurro un Alec que estaba mareado por todo. Tan extasiado por el placer que no pudo decir más nada.

Enseguida Magnus le acomodo la ropa de hospital a su novio y se quedo allí, abrazándolo, descansando sobre su pecho.

_\- Si no estuviéramos en este mugroso hospital. Te haría el amor por días._

_\- Lo se..._

_\- Feliz cumpleaños Alec._

_\- Gracias amor._

 


	7. Enfrentar para superar

Cuando Maryse regreso encontró a Magnus mirando por la ventana y a Alec que estaba dormido dándole la espalda. Camino lentamente hasta su nuero y lo miro, mirando luego lo que él miraba, era un día hermoso.

_\- Me apena que pase su cumple años en este lugar._

_\- A mi también me parte el alma. Como la botella que tu ex le plantó en la cabeza._

Magnus intentó responder pero Maryse levantó la mano y no hablo.

-  _Entiendo muchas cosas aunque no lo creas, pero no me pidas que deje pasar el hecho de que mi hijo está en una cama de hospital porque te gustaba joder por ahí con idiotas. Mi hijo no merece esto._ \- Hizo una pausa para calmarse y luego miró a Alec -  _Te llame porque sabía que lo harías feliz. Pero la realidad es que no quiero que estés acá mientras estoy yo o Jace que va a venir en un rato. Quiero que se sienta contenido por su familia._

_\- Lo entiendo. Le pido disculpas si... Moleste._

_\- No es molestar. Es... Impotencia._

Magnus miró a Alec estaba tan dormido, tan agotado. Sintió una horrible sensación que no había sentido antes. Las palabras de Maryse le hicieron entender que el era el culpable de lo que había pasado.

_\- Mi padre me mandó a Europa esta temporada. Quiero que Alec venga conmigo._

_\- Si el quiere hacerlo, vayan tranquilos. Pero no le mientas._

_\- No voy a hacerlo. Es solo que no siento que sea el momento._

_\- Va a enterarse cuando salga de este lugar._

_\- Me avisas cuando pase eso?_

_\- Claro Magnus._

Magnus se acercó hasta la cama y dejo un beso en la frente de Alec que seguía durmiendo. Y se fue tomando su campera al pasar. Cuando salía vio que Jace estaba acercándose a la habitación, se miraron con un profundo odio a los ojos pero enseguida se alejaron. Jace se metió a la habitación y Maryse sonrío más que feliz.

-  _Menos mal que venís. Necesito un descanso y bañarme y dormir. Más tarde viene Izzy..._ \- Se acercó a Jace y lo abrazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, este hizo lo mismo-  _Después a la noche vuelvo! Te amo bye!_ \- Dijo y tomando su bolso se fue.

Jace soltó una risa divertido por las reacciones de la mujer que era casi su madre. Jace no tenía padres y se había criado con un tío que era bastante apático. Su única familia eran los Lightwoods.

Se acerco a Alec y se sentó junto a el mirándolo. Extrañándolo. Llevo su mano a acariciarle el rostro, apartando unos mechones de su rostro. Cuando le cambiaron la venda le habían dejado unos fuera de la misma, le quedaban algo graciosos.

Alec apretó sus parpados y trago en seco. Jace sonrió ampliamente y Alec reconoció ese sonido, uno que había escuchado casi toda su vida. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró ahí, mirándolo con los ojitos llenos, ambos tuvieron la misma reacción de ponerse a llorar y se abrazaron, muy fuertemente.

- _Pensé que nunca mas te iba a ver._ \- Sollozo Jace.

- _No te podes deshacer de mi tan fácilmente..._ \- Susurro Alec.

Jace se separó del abrazo y se quedó mirándolo, no podía creer que lo tenía cerca y mirándolo con los ojos tan abiertos como en ese momento. Tomo el rostro de su amigo del alma entre sus manos y le dejo un beso suave en sus labios. Se separó para mirarlo y no noto rechazo de Alec. Solo le sonrío y eso le dolió.

_\- No se si te dijeron pero.. Magnus y yo nos peleamos. Repetidas veces._

- _Algo me dijo mamá... -_  Susurre de nuevo Alec.

_\- Lamento haber golpeado a tu novio. No se porque paso._

-  _Estas celoso de él? -_ Alec pasó sus manos por los hombros de Jace que aún le sostenía el rostro por el cuello, tocando con sus dedos su mandíbula.

_\- Puede ser..._

-  _Que sentís?_  - Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

_\- Me pasan muchas cosas. Pero se que son por todo esto._

Alec respiró con dificultad y Jace lo tomo como otra cosa. Se acercó nuevamente y dejo un beso más largo en los labios de su amigo. Fue un beso ruidoso y Jace le estaba comiendo los labios sin respiro. Alec intentó moverse pero Jace no quiso dejarlo ir, haciendo del beso mas duro, dejando que su lengua se adentre en la cavidad del otro.

Jace dejo caer su peso sobre Alec y este no pudo sacarlo. Se besaron como si el mundo no existiera; las manos de Alec seguían en los hombros de Jace, impotentes, mientras las manos de Jace comenzaron a recorrerle el pecho, hasta llegar a su miembro. En otra época Alec hubiera muerto por un momento así, hubiera deseado con locura un momento así. 

_\- Jace..._

Pero ahora ya no. Ahora Alec estaba enamorado de alguien más. Se quejo pero no pudo evitar jadear cuando su amigo comenzó a masturbarlo por debajo de la sabana, de una manera que solo el sabia que le gustaba, tan apretado y fuerte. Como la boca de Magnus hacía unas horas.

_\- Jace basta!_

Grito. Un grito que le costó que su cabeza comenzara a dar puntadas. Jace se alejó del beso y saco su mano de donde estaba. Mirándolo a los ojos con horror. Se levantó y se paseo por la habitación.

_\- No se que me pasa, perdóname._

_\- Siempre es lo mismo con vos. Perdóname, perdóname. Que soy? Tu juguete?_

- _No, no lo sos para nada Alec..._  - El rubio se acercó a la cama. -  _Pensé que te perdía y no pude hacer nada para defenderte. Fue una mierda._

-  _Bueno pero... No paso.. Estoy bien.._  - Contestó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

_\- Alec.. Que pasa?_

_\- No me siento bien. Quiero estar solo._

_\- Pero recién acabo de llegar... No me hagas irme._

_\- Me duele la cabeza y no quiero verte._

_\- Alec.. Dale. No me hagas esto._

-  _Amo a Magnus. Entendelo. Grábatelo. No se va a ir._

Jace se quedó mirándolo más confundido que antes y tomando su campera se fue, no sin antes pasar por enfermería y llamar a la enfermera. Esta fue a la habitación y le aumento un poco el goteo, rogándole que descansara. Y eso hizo Alec. Era lo que más necesitaba, luego de tantas emociones y recién despertaba.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Izzy se adentro a la habitación como la diva eterna que es, tirando su cartera en el mini armario y colgando su campera en una antigua percha que solitaria estaba en la barra interna que no inspiraba confianza; se echó sobre el sillón y sacó el celular, empezando a ojear instagram y demás redes sociales.

Alec la observo algo drogado por los calmantes y sonrío para sus adentros. Su hermana era una chica de cabellos oscuros y una piel radiante; tenia los ojos marrones saltones y sobre maquillados en negro, pestañas postizas y los labios rojo oscuro. Era una modelo de pasarela perfecta.

Sonrió pensando lo gracioso que debía ser para todos cuando entraba a las aulas de la UTN (Universidad tecnológica nacional) la sobresaliente estudiante, próxima a graduarse en ingeniería en sistemas, que podía partirles el culo a todos tranquilamente.

Izzy levantó la cabeza al escuchar a su hermano seudo reír y se levantó como tiro a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos en el rostro. Alec sintió que estaban todos olvidando que tenía la cabeza rota, el ojo morado y un labio partido. 

_\- Sos un pelotudo. Que hago yo si me falta mi hermano? No me puedo dar el lujo de ser hija única. Necesito a mi Alexander Gideon para molestar._

_\- No digas Gideon..._

_\- Si no estuvieras semi muerto te golpearía por asustarme._

_\- No lo hagas._

Izzy se sentó en la cama, corriéndole la pierna a Alec y este muy pesadamente la movió. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, algo raro en ella. Alec solo se quedó mirándola, algo quería decir pero aun no encontraba las palabras. Para los números era muy inteligente, pero para expresarse aun le costaba, más después de Max.

 _\- Peleaste con Jace o Magnus?_  - Justo en el clavo. La amaba.

-  _Jace quiso pasarse. Se desubico._ \- Izzy lo miro con mala cara y luego miró a la ventana. -  _No le digas a Clary, está confundido._

-  _Me molesta que lo protejas. Es un entupido. Estoy harta que te venga a joder... Vos estas feliz con Magnus no tiene porque meterse. Y más ahora que te vas a Europa!_ \- Dijo con un tono hiper alegre. -  _Que lindo regalo de cumple años!_

-  _Que._ \- Alec la miró con los ojos verdosos y algo marrones, tal vez por estar con ella. No entendía nada de lo que hablaba.- _Europa?_

_\- Mama me dijo que Magnus tenía un viaje preparado para ustedes._

_\- No puedo irme estoy en medio de la temporada, Magnus sabe eso._

_\- Si pero viste todo el escándalo que tuvo, debe querer irse..._

_\- Que escándalo Izzy? Que mierda pasa!?_

Izzy apretó los labios y miró a su hermano que estaba casi sentándose en la cama y le puso una mano en el pecho para que volviera a su lugar, este lo hizo.

_\- Cálmate. No creo que tenga que decir estas cosas yo..._

_\- Me calmo si me decis que mierda pasa con todos._

-  _Lo que pasó es que... Magnus no se presentó en su última función._ \- Alec levantó una ceja y quiso hablar pero su hermana no lo dejo -  _No quiso hacerlo. Fue una clase de rebeldía por lo que su papá hizo con el bailarín que era suplente y en realidad debía ser la estrella, pero al ponerlo a su hijo le saco el lugar._

- _Si... Sabia eso..._  - Alec sintió orgullo de repente por su novio.

_\- Yo creo que estuvo bien lo que hizo pero la prensa lo defenestró y su papa se enojo demasiado... lo mandó a Europa y a fines de octubre o principio de noviembre creó, se va y al parecer quiere que vayas con el._

_\- Pero que... No puedo irme... Se volvió loco o que?_

_\- Mama ya te hizo los trámites para el pasaporte hoy._  - Le sonrío ampliamente a su hermano y este la miró como si fuera mentira.- _Inició los trámites..._ \- aclaró.

- _Izzy dios.._ \- Se intentó peinar como reflejo pero no podía por la venda.-  _Son demasiadas cosas pasando. No pueden parar los dramas por un segundo._

_\- Hermano. A veces me gustaría que dejes de pensar por un minuto._

_\- Y como hago eso superdotada?_

_\- Fácil. Hace lo que te haga feliz._

_\- No es tan fácil Izzy.. Magnus.. No se si viajar con él sea la solución. No se si estamos listos para convivir de esa manera._

_\- No te sentís seguro? Es el sexo?_

_\- No puedo hablar estas cosas con vos._

_\- Podes hablar de lo que sea conmigo. Dale._

-  _Siento que Magnus es muy pasional y me da un poco de miedo que estemos todo el día haciendo cosas y no hablar._ \- Izzy lo miró algo preocupada y Alec siguió -  _Ponele hoy que vino acá y lo que menos hizo fue contarme lo que me contaste vos, se puso..._

_\- Mucha piel._

_\- Si._

_\- No está mal hermano. Me pasa con Simon._

_\- Okay. Se terminó la conversación acá._

_\- Sos un santurrón! Todo el mundo coge Alec!_

_\- CALLATE VOS NO._

_\- YO TAMBIÉN._

-  _QUE BUENO SABER QUE MIS HIJOS COGEN._

Los dos miraron a la puerta y era Maryse que estaba alegre de ver a sus hijos juntos, al menos ella lo estaba. Alec e Izzy estaban completamente avergonzados por el tema que estaban hablando y gritando tan deliberadamente. La mama de ambos tenía una torta en las manos una pequeñita torta que apenas tenía mermelada. 

 _\- Lo siento amor, es lo unico que podes comer por ahora._  - Alec sonrió, no necesitaba nada más.


	8. Volver a (MI) casa

Para darle la bienvenida a alguien hacían falta muchas cosas, en especial que esa persona sienta la sorpresa de volver y el amor al que vuelve. Para Magnus eso fue una tarea maravillosamente divertida. Le había tenido ganas al departamento de Alec desde que lo había conocido. El desorden le dolía literalmente.

Tenia dos días para arreglar todo según le había dicho Maryse por teléfono.

Ni bien se adentro en el departamento, recordó porque cargo con dos canasto, en realidad Elías le ayudo a llevar hasta el séptimo piso, y la función que iban a cumplir. También tenia a un par de hombres junto a el que llevaban para anotar.

 _\- Quiero fuera ese sillón y todos los libros y cosas en cajas. La mesa tambien por dios, esas sillas a la calle y_ \- Señalo la cocina.- _Tiren abajo eso._

 _\- Señor Bane.. -_ menciono Elias atajando la ropa que al parecer iba a tirar en los canastos - _no cree que se va a enojar, son cosas que a el seguramente le gustan._ \- Magnus solamente lo miro- _Solo decia..._

_\- Elias. Cuando quiera tu opinion de algo la pedire._

Magnus siguió tirando ropa en los canastos hasta llegar a la pieza y encontrar una muda de ropa claramente seleccionada para el día siguiente al accidente, el día de su cumpleaños. Miro a otro lado por un segundo, sintió un dolor en el pecho muy grande pero enseguida levanto la frente y siguió.

_\- Vamos a pintar todo esto de azul. Se que ese color le gusta._

Alec se levanto como el medico le indicaba y lo miro de la peor manera posible, era como si pasadas las horas el mal humor hubiera aumentado por mil. El medico lo observaba como bicho raro y Alec enseguida se paro en una sola pierna. Maryse intento agarrarlo pero el la detuvo con un gesto.

_\- Quiero. El. Alta. Ahora._

_\- Querido el alta te lo doy yo no vos._

Al escuchar esas palabras Alec se puso en punta de pies e hizo un giro completamente equilibrado. Luego lo esquivó y salió danzando, dando saltos y más giros por todo el lugar de rehabilitación en el que lo querían meter. Maryse acalló una risa que le venía desde el alma llena de orgullo y el médico la miró.

_\- Mañana a la mañana se puede ir tranquilamente. Dígale que pare o me aseguro que se vaya el día del arquero._

_\- ALEC._ \- Grito su madre y este paro justo para hacer reverencias frente a unos ancianos que le aplaudían. - _AHORA. -_ Grito su madre al ver que el medico hacia que anotaba otra cosa que no fuera el alta.

Una vez en la habitación Alec se tiro sobre la cama y se tapo enseguida. Hasta la cabeza, haciéndose una bolita pequeña. Maryse que entraba detrás de el cerro la puerta enseguida.

_\- Te duele todo no? Eso por hacerte el canchero._

_\- Le pedís calmantes a la enfermera por favor._

_\- Bueno pero no te levantas mas. Estamos?_

_\- No creo que pueda aun que quiera. Me gira todo._

Cuando Maryse se fue, saco su celular de debajo de la almohada y apretó llamar a la única persona con la que quería hablar en ese momento.

- _Hermoso mío, que pasa? -_ le contesto al segundo tono.

\- _Hola Magnus._

_\- Si, si, las formalidades. Hola, como te va?_

_\- No muy bien pero mañana me dan el alta._

_\- Oh pero que excelente noticia!_

_\- Venís? -_ Magnus hizo una pausa antes de contestarle.

- _Queres que vaya a buscarte? No creo que pueda. A que hora es?_

 _\- Ah.._ \- hizo una pausa que puso a Magnus nervioso.- _Estas ocupado?_

_\- No, no para nada amor._

_\- Al mediodía._

_\- Ugh... No voy a poder. Perdón._

_\- Ah bueno, esta bien._

_\- No te enojes, te voy a ver a la tarde._

_\- Bueno esta bien._ \- Un silencio se hizo entre ambos, pudo notar que se escuchaban muchos ruidos detrás, de demasiada gente. Se escucho la voz de un extranjero y Alec entro en pánico. - _Ya te fuiste? Donde estas?_

_\- De que hablas? Ir a donde?_

_\- A Europa. Donde estas?_

_\- Estoy en mi casa Alexander. Que pasa?_

_\- Nada. -_ Sintió que su corazón latía tan rápido, la repentina idea de estar tan lejos de Magnus le hizo darse cuenta de cosas que no sabía que sentía.- _Mañana hablamos. -_ y cortó la comunicación, escondiendo el celular debajo de la almohada nuevamente.

La angustia le carcomió la cabeza toda la noche, estaba desesperado por verlo. Por saber que estaba ahí para el. Había estado llorando por los estúpidos calmantes y su mama a su lado le tenía la mano mientras él intentaba dormir.

En el medio de la noche, antes de que saliera el sol. Se quedó observando a su mama un rato largo, ella dormía junto a el en una silla sobre el colchón. Estaba siempre perfecta como Izzy, siempre presente y sobre todas las cosas no había dejado su lado en ningún momento. Ni siquiera lo había acusado porque estaba con Magnus, solo quería verlo feliz y la amaba más por eso. Acaricio su cabello suavemente sin querer despertarla. Apreciando ese momento solo para el.

En la mañana Izzy llegó con ropa para Alec y éste se la puso sin chistar. Unos jeans negros y una remera gris. No era su color preferido pero la acepto. Se fueron del hospital lo más rápido posible, relativamente rápido, Alec caminaba más lento que de costumbre. Había perdido un poco el eje.

Hablaron todo el viaje de los turnos que se iban a tomar para cuidarlo y enseguida Alec les decía y callaba de que no necesitaba ayuda. Pero era callado el antes. Le dolía el pecho. Quería ver a su Magnus.

Ni bien llegaron Alec suspiró. Estaba desesperado por recostarse en su cama poceada y el perfecto olor a humedad. Subieron por el ascensor y ni bien llegaron Izzy abrió la puerta del departamento dejando que Alec pasara primero.

Ni bien entró lo vio a él.

Magnus estaba parado con una camisa bordo y brillos dorados en las mangas y hombros. Estaba perfectamente hermoso, tenía el pelo peinado como de costumbre y unos pantalones entre ajustados y holgados, nunca se entendía, pero le quedaban hermosos.

Luego miró el lugar.

Las paredes eran azules y grises oscuro. Los muebles eran opacos, con detalles de vidrio y el sofá parecía de ensueño, por encima de el había una especie de artefacto con luces en forma de manos que se tomaban el meñique como promesa. Magnus las encendió y le sonrió.

Alec sintió que su pecho estaba a punto de explotar pero en vez de eso empezó a llorar de una terrible felicidad que lo envolvía y no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

_\- Hey hey, no llores, no tire la ropa, esta en el armario. Elias no me dejo._

Magnus se acerco a el y este lo abrazo tan fuerte que el bailarín pensó que lo iba a romper.

_\- Te amo._

Susurro Alec en el oído de Magnus quien cerró los ojos, pasando sus manos suavemente por su espalda. Intentando calmarlo un poco.

_\- Yo también... Pero veni..._

Lo llevó hasta la pieza donde lo recostó y Alec allí se quedó, de repente más agotado que de costumbre y sin soltar la mano de Magnus se durmió.

Magnus lo tapó y se quedó observandolo.

 _\- Mags, queres que nos vayamos? -_ Pregunto Izzy quien miraba a Alec preocupada.

 _\- Si, vayan. Yo lo cuido. -_ La miro y le sonrió para darle calma. - _Te mando mensaje más tarde. Cuidate cuñada.._

Izzy se dio la vuelta y se fue con su mama. 

Magnus se sentó en la cama. A mirarlo, cuidarlo y acariciarlo.


	9. Quedate

Una lluvia fuerte azotaba la ciudad y desde un séptimo piso se veía era hermosa. El viento y el agua que golpeaban la ventana podían asustar tal vez a un niño que no conocía mucho aun del mundo, pero no a Magnus y mucho menos a los ojos verde azulados profundo que lo miraban.

Entre ellos estaban sus manos, que juntas se tomaban al igual que sus dedos se entrelazaban. Los labios hinchados de besarse, con la pasión que correspondía a dos amantes que se acababan de declarar amor puro y lo tanto se añoraban.

Alec sonreía cada vez que Magnus se acercaba a dejarle un beso en algún lugar de su rostro. Parecían estar en paz, en armonía. La ducha que se habían dado juntos los había dejado en un éxtasis maravilloso. Alec comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose adormitar nuevamente en la tarde.

La noche llegó y con ella el aroma de un rico café, un olor que le pareció a Alec extraño. Se removió en la cama y observo como su novio le traía una taza.

_\- Latte para el novio._

_\- De donde sacaste todas estas cosas?_

-  _Menos pregunta Dios..._ \- Dijo el ágil bailarín.

_\- Magnus... Sabes que no puedo aceptar todo esto, es demasiado._

- _No se habla más del tema._  - Se sentó en la cama junto a Alec que ya se había incorporado y sentado contra el respaldar. -  _Es mi regalo y los regalos no se devuelven._

-  _Te discutiría pero no tengo fuerzas._ \- Soltó un Alec golpeado.

_\- Supongo que tenemos que hablar de eso..._

_\- No tenemos que hablar de nada. No hace falta, de verdad._

_\- Alexander, si te hubiera pasado algo me muero._

_\- Bueno pero no lo paso Magnus. Estoy bien._

_\- Por qué sos así? Sabes que no está bien... Me molesta que no pelees._

Alec se acercó hasta el rostro de Magnus y lo acarició suavemente, este cerró los ojos como si ese simple tacto hiciera que el mundo desapareciera.

_\- Por qué hiciste eso con tu carrera? Por qué no me contaste del viaje a Europa. Esas cosas son importantes. No un idiota que no vale el tiempo de nadie._

-  _Porque_... - Magnus apretó sus labios, no sabía si quería arruinar el momento.-  _No.. No estaba listo para hacerlo. Iba a decírtelo pero... Son decisiones que tomé por mi cuenta y no sentí que tenía que involucrarte._ \- Soltó Magnus corriendo su rostro a otro costado.

-  _No se supone que cuando se está en pareja se dicen las cosas, no se tienen secretos..._ \- dijo Alec bajando su mano a la pierna de Magnus que ahora parecía algo incómodo a su lado. _\- No te estoy retando, no quiero que lo sientas así. Me gusto lo que hiciste._

-  _Gracias_. - Le respondió Magnus, mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente. Respiro profundo y llevó su mano a acariciar el brazo de su novio.-  _Me gustaría pensar que esto es de la enfermera pero se que no lo es._

 _\- No lo es. -_  susurro Alec sin mirar su propio brazo, no era la primera vez que Jace le dejaba un moretón. -  _No lo mal pienses, soy muy blanco._

-  _Eso lo se, yo mismo te dejo marcas también pero me molesta que el te toque. No son marcas de amor o pasión, son de celos. Son marcas que significan " No me toques " pero el lo hace de igual manera. No te respeta. _\- Magnus tomó aire nuevamente. -  _No puedo prohibirte que lo veas pero... Me gustaría poder hacerlo._

- _Lamento que te sientas así. No quiero que estés mal por esto. -_  Magnus soltó una carcajada única, era increíble lo lindo que podía llegar a ser Alec cuando quería. -  _Que dije tan gracioso?_

-  _Me gustabas más cuando eras todo terco. -_  Alec lo fulmino con su mirada y no dijo más nada hasta terminar de tomar media taza de su café.

-  _Es que no cogia._  - Magnus volvió a reírse pero esta vez Alec lo acompañó en el sentimiento y ambos lo hicieron. 

Magnus tomó la taza de Alec y la dejó a un costado, sobre la mesa de luz. Se acercó hasta el subiéndose a la cama, repartiendo besos por su cuello mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Su novio lo abrazo dejándose caer sobre la cama más cómodamente, su cabeza aun dolía al igual que los moretones en su rostro.

-  _Magnus_... - Susurro Alec.

-  _Si?_  - Le respondió ocupando su boca en morder el cuello de la remera que le molestaba, un gesto que hizo sonreír a Alec.

_\- No te vayas a Europa. Quédate conmigo._

Magnus se detuvo enseguida y se alejó, sentándose sobre sus talones entre las piernas de Alec. Un Alec que lo miraba como si estuvieran a punto de sacarle un riñón, sobreviviría claramente, pero no quería que lo hicieran. Noto que era un tema que lo tenía mal. Que le daba miedo. Un tema que lo ponía nervioso.

 _\- Entonces no queres venir conmigo. -_ preguntó Magnus algo preocupado.

 _\- No quiero irme. No. -_ dijo un Alec firme.

 _\- Por qué? -_ dijo Magnus ofendido de repente.

_\- Porque no me gusta Europa._

_\- Como sabes que no te gusta si nunca fuiste?_

-  _No me gusta y punto._ \- Los ojos de Magnus se pusieron como platos.

 _\- Esta bien. Volvimos a ser tercos. -_ Levantó una ceja empezando a tomarse el tema como si fuera una discusión de niños de preescolar.

 _\- Dijiste que te gustaba... -_ soltó orgulloso de serlo un Alec también juguetón.

_\- Si.. También dijiste que si te cogia se te pasaba. Si lo hago venís a Europa?_

\- Magnus.. No seas idiota. - Alec se ofendió repentinamente y muy exagerado se cruzó de brazos, Magnus sintió que si pudiera hacerlo también se cruzaba de piernas. Encerrándose en sí mismo, algo que no quería.

_\- No puedo quedarme Alexander..._

_\- No le podes decir que no a tu papa? Que tenes 15 años?_

_\- Hey, cálmate. No son cosas que puedas entender, es complicado._

- _Que pueda entender?_ \- Dijo cada palabra como si fueran un insulto cada una de ellas. - _No es complicado. Lo plantaste en una obra con miles de personas mirando y no podes decirle no a un viaje a Eurochota..._

-  _Hey_. - Magnus acercó sus manos al rostro de Alec para tomarlo y este cerró los ojos. Un gesto tan raro que hizo a Magnus estremecerse.-  _Basta_... - Susurró rozando sus narices, apoyando su frente en la de él, haciendo que Alec se concentrará en ellos.

-  _Perdón_. - susurro luego de un minuto largo.- _No quiero perderte de nuevo._

 _\- No me vas a perder._ \- Magnus volvió a su posición y tomó las piernas de Alec llevándolas a sus hombros.-  _El problema no es mi papá, es que.._ \- Se acercó y le beso babosamente.-  _A mi me gusta Francia, y quiero llevarte para que la conozcas._

Alec no dijo nada, y se dejó besar, haciendo del beso algo más pasional. Más fuerte. La ropa molestaba repentinamente y comenzó a sacársela a su novio.

-  _No_. - Dijo Magnus y se separó, como si hubiera recordado algo.

-  _Hice algo mal?_ \- Susurro Alec y Magnus sonrió.

-  _Eso es imposible._ \- Le respondió.-  _Es solo que, me muero de sueño en realidad..._

Alec empezó a reír por lo que su novio había dicho y lo abrazo, dejándolo caer sobre la cama, cosa que Magnus adoraba dejarse hacer. Se apoyó sobre su pecho, acariciándole el contorno de sus costillas.

_\- Me encanta este pijama, es muy suavecito._

-  _Es que es de..._  - Iba a decirle la marca pero no la reconocería, llevó su mano a la cabeza de Alec, acariciándole los cabellos que recién se liberaron del vendaje.-  _Por eso me lo puse._

_\- Me encantas vos._

_\- Eso quiere decir que venís a Europa?_

_\- Magnus..._

-  _Lo se. Yo también me encanto._

Alec sonrió ante sus palabras y sin quererlo, al cabo de unos minutos, se durmió primero que Magnus. Más por el efecto de los calmantes que de verdad estar cansado. Este lo observo y lo abrazo, no lo pensaba soltar por ahora. De repente una melancolía de la conversación que acaban de tener lo invadió y no pudo dormir hasta altas horas de la noche.


	10. Desencuentros

Cuando Alec empezó a ponerse de mal humor por no poder salir y a criticar los arreglos en su casa, Magnus entendió que era hora de que el aire cambiará un poco.

_\- Qué te parece si hoy salimos?_

_\- Me vas a llevar a un lugar caro a comer? Ya te entregue la cola no hace falta._

_\- Me reiría pero no es gracioso y no tengo fuerzas para discutirte._

_\- Que raro que no tengas fuerzas porque el golpeado fui yo._

Magnus respiro hondo y entendió tal vez porque el viaje era una mala idea pero a la vez entendía porque Alec estaba tan de mal humor, después de todo había sido golpeado en la cabeza y aun se mareaba hasta para levantarse. Recordar el viaje lo ponía mal, no quería pensar que se iba en menos de dos semanas.

Camino con un repasador en las manos hasta el sofá, el lugar donde Alec había decidido acampar hacía tres días. Lo miro de pies a cabeza, tenía un libro en la mano y la otra apoyada en su pecho, jugando con uno de los agujeros que tenía la tela. Odiaba su ropa tan descascarada y vieja, no podía ser que un hombre tal lindo se vistiera tan mal, era como si lo hiciera apropósito.

_\- Alexander._

-  _Que._. - Disfruto la calma antes de la tormenta. Observando cada detalle de su cuerpo tan relajado y echado.

_\- Voy a llamar a tu mama._

Alec se disparó sobre el sofá y lo miró como si fuera una traición. Magnus trato de no reír. Podía ser tal vez un cuerpo esculpido de hermosas características pero era un niño de mente.

_\- Qué hice mal? Es por que no me bañe ayer? Me baño ahora._

-  _No es eso. Aun que no es mala idea lo del baño..._ \- Las pastillas hacían transpirar a Alec de más de noche. Magnus rodó los ojos cuando insinúo eso y enseguida Alec se olio la remera, no olía TAN mal. - _Necesito hacer unos tramites y me tengo que ir._

-  _Oh, bueno... Está bien... Supongo que ya paso mucho tiempo desde que estás acá, entiendo que... Bueno..._ \- Alec miró el piso con tristeza.

-  _Genial! Viene en media hora! Voy a juntar mis cosas._  - Magnus se acercó a Alec y le levantó el rostro, dejando un beso ruidoso sobre sus labios. - _Ponete lindo así no te molesta._

-  _Pensaba en echarme en la cama._ \- Dijo Alec con orgullo.

-  _Bueno también podes hacer eso..._  - Magnus sonrió y lo dejó, yendo hasta la pieza.

-  _Magnus? -_ Grito Alec levantándose, siguiéndolo algo mareado aun, apoyando una mano en la pared. -  _Volves a la noche?_

Los ojos de Alec se pusieron como platos cuando vio a Magnus solo con su boxer guardar la ropa en su bolso. Estaba sacando una camisa amplia naranja con brillos dorados y un pantalón azul oscuro tipo calza.

-  _Te estas poniendo lindo..._  - Susurro algo celoso luego de despertarse del ensueño que era el cuerpo desnudo de su novio.

-  _Siempre estoy "lindo" Alexander._ \- Dijo con total naturalidad.

- _Si pero... -_  Miro al piso para poder pensar y volvió a su pregunta anterior.-  _Volves a la noche?_

Magnus se puso el pantalón y luego la camisa, abrochándola solo hasta donde sus pectorales empezaban, le quedaba entallada en esa parte y amplia debajo, como si quisiera tapar su cola.

 _\- Si queres._ \- Le contestó luego de unos minutos.

- _Sí quiero. Por supuesto que quiero Magnus. -_  Alec se acercó hasta su novio y lo abrazo por detrás.-  _No quiero que te enojes conmigo. No quiero que estemos mal..._

-  _No estamos mal Alexander._  - Magnus giro para abrazar a su novio por el cuello, rozando sus narices. -  _Te prometo que vuelvo a la noche y te hago cucharita. Queres?_

-  _Si_. - Alec beso a Magnus suavemente, saboreando la manteca de cacao que se había puesto en los labios, lo adoraba demasiado. 

• • • • • • • • • • •

Maryse llegó y Magnus justo se fue. No llegaron a encontrarse ni en el pasillo, así lo quería el. Cuando se adentro al departamento Alec estaba parado mirando por la ventana a Magnus que se iba en el auto de Elias. Envidiaba eso, quería salir.

 _\- Amor?_ \- Susurro su mama.- _Estas bien?_

Alec no miro a su mama cuando pronunció las palabras que dijo y helaron la piel de su madre. Las dijo con la voz calma y a la vez con temor.

-  _Jace quiso hacer algo conmigo en el hospital. -_  Respiro y siguió hablando.-  _Hace unos cuantos meses estuvimos juntos y desde entonces las cosas han estado raras. Se que sabes que algo paso pero no queres aceptarlo aun, al menos no queres que sea real, yo tampoco quiero. Perdón si esto arruina alguna imagen que tengas de él._

_\- No pidas disculpas por nada. Vos no tenes que disculparte._

_\- Se que el tampoco tiene que hacerlo pero..._

-  _Pero que? Alec..._  - Su mama se acerco poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-  _No quiero arruinarle la vida a nadie pero, siento que me la estoy arruinado yo por no hablar._ \- Alec comenzó a dejar caer unas lagrimas.-  _Lo amo, es mi hermano y mi mejor amigo pero..._

_\- Que pasa Alec?_

_\- No quiero verlo nunca más._

Maryse lo abrazo automáticamente, al ver que su hijo comenzaba a llorar. Entendió que era su manera de expresar el dolor de la pérdida de un mejor amigo. No hablo por unos minutos hasta que Alec se calmó y lo llevo al baño, donde le preparo la bañera con sales para que se relajara mientras le hacia algo rico para merendar.

• • • • • • • • • •

Magnus camino pausado y dudoso hasta la mesa donde estaba Clary, está se levantó y lo saludo con un abrazo. Parecía contenta de verlo, algo extraño. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y ansiosa la anaranjada le miraba.

_\- Queres decirme algo lo se. Quieren que les cuide la casa cuando se vayan a Europa?_

_\- Eso sería algo que no quiero ni imaginarme._

-  _Entonces? Pensé que era por eso... No se van?_ \- Parecía genuinamente desilusionada.

_\- Te llame para hablar de otra cosa Clarisa._

_\- Uh... Mi nombre entero, me dio miedo._

-  _Sabías que... ? -_ Entrecerró los ojos y Clary lo imito, buscando que seguía de la pregunta. -  _Sabías que Jace y Alec estuvieron juntos?_

- _Oh... Mmm bueno... Izzy me dijo en realidad._  - Se encogió de hombros -  _Dicen que es un tema que no quieren hablar ninguno de los dos._

- _Lo sabes y nunca dijiste nada?_ \- Magnus parecía shockeado.

_\- Magnus, Jace es algo particular... No es mala persona es solo que... No tiene familia, es huérfano y... Se que parece que estoy tratando de explicar sus acciones._

-  _No lo hagas._ \- El bailarín miro a otro lado, estaba molesto.

_\- Deberías darle una oportunidad. El no es... No es una mala persona._

_\- Alec no está bien. No quiero que se vean por un tiempo. Puede ser que controles eso o es muy difícil?_

_\- No sos el único que me pide eso. Izzy también lo hizo, pero yo no puedo andar controlando que hace y que no, no soy su madre._

_\- No pero sos su novia y al parecer se aman. O no?_

_\- Si pero... -_  Balbuceó la joven.

-  _Clary, por favor..._  - Magnus no era de pedir cosas pero ahora estaba desesperado por mantener a Jace fuera de la vista de Alec, si es que se iba a ir solo a Francia y él quedaba solo en Buenos Aires.

-  _Te juro que lo intentare._

La respuesta de Clary parecía sincera y para ser honestos, a Magnus no le caía mal la pequeña niña delgada y con pelos naranjas. Era una buena chica.

Cuando el tema se dio por entendido, Magnus fingió que tenia que irse y se levanto para hacerlo. Se abrazo con la muchacha nuevamente y se alejo del lugar en su auto. Elías le comunico que debía de volver a la casa por llamado de su padre, algo que había estado evitando por días. Desde que cuidaba a Alec. Acepto y se fue a su casa. Tal vez algo tarde.

• • • • • • • • • •

Maryse sonrío muy educadamente cuando Asmodeus se presentó ante ella en la puerta del departamento de su hijo. No sabía cómo estaban las cosas, pero le gustaba conocerlo finalmente. Parecía educado y apuesto. Muy formal.

_\- Lo siento, el portero me dejo entrar justo cuando me dijo que venía a abrir._

_\- Entiendo señor Bane. Pero... Vino a buscar a Magnus? El no esta._

_\- Que raro... No señora Lightwood, vengo a hablar con su hijo._

_\- Bueno el... Esta descansando, pero... Quiere quedarse a cenar?_

_\- Que amable. Sí, me encantaría comer con ambos._ \- Respondió Bane adentrándose en el departamento.

 _\- Genial, agregare otro plato a la mesa._  - dijo contenta Maryse cerrando la puerta.

Cuando Alec escuchó la puerta pensó que tal vez era Magnus, había estado toda la tarde afuera, por que tanto? Lo había extrañado demasiado. Se levantó así como estaba, con los pantalones del pijama casi bajos y con el pelo alborotado se asomo hasta el living.

_\- Bueno, estas igual a la última vez que nos vimos. Hasta con los moretones en los ojos y el brazo._

-  _Que_. - Alec se quedó helado al ver al padre de Magnus ahí, miro a todos lados buscándolo.

_\- No está. Vine a verte solo, el se quedo en casa con mi mujer._

-  _Por que..._  - Alec estaba entendiendo muy poco.

_\- Porque me pareció lógico después de todo lo que paso, además, tenemos que arreglar tu viaje a Europa._

_\- No voy a ir._

-  _Como que no?_  - el señor Bane parecía ofendido. -  _Magnus siempre lleva a sus amantes._

_\- No soy su amante soy su pareja. Su novio._

_\- Alexander... Si lo sos, y si vas a ir a Europa. Conozco a tu clase._

Alec sintió una puntada en su pecho cuando escucho decir esas palabras. Por qué Magnus no estaba con él cuando más lo necesitaba? Por qué su mamá lo había dejado entrar?

-  _Creo que debería irse._  - susurro Alec con algo de repentino mareo.

_\- No lo voy a hacer, quiero ver si tu mamá cocina bien. Dicen que si una madre cocina bien, entonces sus hijos son educados._

_\- Eso explica porque Magnus no lo es._

Asmodeus miró a Alec de una manera que nunca lo había mirado, ambos lo hicieron. Alec nunca hablaba así a las personas pero en ese momento sintió decirlo. Maryse se adentro en la habitación con una cara de felicidad única. Alec envidio lo hermosa que era su madre y lo poco que sabía.

_\- Comemos?_

-  _Claro. Un placer._  - dijo Bane.

-  _Si mama._  - dijo Alec, quien cuando vio a pasar a su futuro suegro, tomo el celular y envió un mensaje. De clara urgencia a cierta persona.


	11. Once Mil

Una canción de Cerati se le vino a la mente cuando la comida terminó y el té se hizo presente en la mesa. Pero esta no era ni por cerca la misma ocasión. Asmodeos había hablado hasta por los codos con su madre y el callado solo sonrío cuando lo involucraron en la conversación semi privada que tenían.

La pantalla del celular de Alec se iluminó y era un mensaje de Magnus. Era simple y fue como una bocanada de aire. Decía  _"Estoy abajo"_  y fue suficiente para que Alec se levantara de la mesa. 

_\- Permiso, voy a abrirle a Magnus._

Ambos lo miraron como si fuera algo poco importante y obvio en ese momento, y siguieron hablando. Alec rodó los ojos y bajó a abrirle a su novio, dando pasos agigantados en las escaleras. Necesitaba ese gasto de energía por la tensión que había sufrido en la mesa.

Cuando llegó a la entrada lo vio a Magnus parado detrás del vidrio, se veía tan hermoso como siempre. Alec abrió la puerta y se abrazaron, dándose un beso suave en los labios.

-  _Te ves pálido. Estas bien?_ \- le preguntó Magnus, adentrándose al edificio.

-  _Si, es que baje rápido las escaleras_... - contestó cerrando la puerta.

-  _Los siete pisos? -_  Dijo un Magnus que se dirigía al ascensor.

-  _Si_... - No hizo falta que contestara, Magnus le hizo entender con una mirada que estaba loco y Alec le sonrió sin decir más.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Magnus entró como si la casa fuera suya y esa idea a Alec le gusto de mas, bueno no era tan secreto, después de todo la decoración era propia de él y no del dueño de casa.

- _Hijo! Que bueno que decidiste llegar, justo le comentaba a Maryse lo hermoso que es París en esta época del año y todas las cosas que se hacen._ \- Asmodeos le estrechó la mano a su hijo como saludo y este enseguida se sentó junto a Maryse quien le beso la mejilla.

Alec sintió que se había perdido un capítulo de la historia de su vida.

-  _Ay si, estoy tan emocionada. Tengo mas ganas de ir yo que Alec. Ni hablar de Izzy, mi otra hija, -_ le aclaró a Bane-  _quiere ir con Simon, dice que es la ciudad más romántica del mundo._

-  _No es solo eso..._ \- Aclaró el señor Bane -  _El arte, la danza... La libertad es única y le puedo asegurar que nadie los ataca por ser gays._

_\- Oh.. Si, eso es muy importante. No creo que este país esté listo para la homosexualidad. Lo del matrimonio fue mera política..._

-  _Si pueden vender hasta a la madre con tal de ganar un par de votos. -_  Aclaro Magnus quien hasta ahora había estado callado.-  _Va a ser un proceso muy largo hasta que lo acepten las personas reales y no los famosos._

Los tres empezaron a hablar como si nada y Alec sintió que todo era una locura. Su madre, su suegro y su novio hablando los tres en su comedor/cocina como si nada de temas tan raros. Por que la gente se ponía de hablar de política como si entendieran? El aire era gratis definitivamente.

_\- Me voy a tirar un poco... Estoy algo cansado._

-  _Anda mi amor, mañana hablamos._ \- Le contesto su mama.

-  _En un rato voy_  -le respondió seco Magnus quien parecía con la mente en otra cosa.

-  _Buenas noches Alec, que te mejores pronto..._  - le dijo el señor Bane y por una extraña razón le creyó que se las deseaba, este le sonrió y se retiro hacia la pieza, donde se desplomo sobre la cama sin siquiera sacarse las zapatillas.

Maryse los miro a ambos y un silencio se hizo.

Magnus jugaba con la cuchara al costado de la taza de su te y Asmodeos miraba fijo el azúcar, se notaba que varios intentaban tomar la situación como normal, y eso la hizo sonreír. Sentía que tal vez el cambio en la sociedad estaba mas cerca de lo que creía.

_\- No se como convencer a Alec para que venga conmigo._

-  _Va a ir. Créeme._  - Dijo su padre y Magnus no pretendió estar triste, en su rostro se podía ver como si sintiera una leve desilusión.

-  _Se hace el duro pero va a ir. -_ Le dijo Maryse y Magnus la miro para regalarle una sonrisa pequeña.

Pasados los minutos y una conversación banal mas, ambos se retiraron juntos. Magnus se dio cuenta entonces que habían dejado todo sucio pero no iba a ponerse a limpiar a esa hora, iba a dejar todo para el otro día.

• • • • • • • • • • •

Magnus fue hasta la cama y se quedo ahí sentado, mirando por la ventana. Alec se despertó y se quedó observandolo por unos largos minutos, había algo en el que lo hacia relajarse.

 _\- Estas muy pensativo hoy... Que pasa?_  - le pregunto con la voz baja.

-  _Nada. Estoy cansado._ \- Respondió Magnus con firmeza.

-  _De que?_ \- Alec se apoyó en su codo para mirarlo mejor. -  _Me encantaria saber cual es tu problema._

-  _Alexander_... - Magnus miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Alec, sin siquiera mirarlo y cerró los ojos. -  _Quiero dormir. Mañana hablamos._

Y fue lo último que dijo, se dejó caer sobre la cama y ahí se durmió. Alec lo miró por varios minutos hasta imitarlo y descansar también. Se sentía solo con él y a la vez, se sentía acompañado, era eso siquiera posible? Tal vez era el golpe.

• • • • • • • • • • •

Cuando Alec despertó encontró que Magnus ya no estaba en la cama. Se sentó y miró su celular buscando explicaciones pero no las vio, solo encontró un mensaje de Jace. " Puedo pasar, estas solo hoy? " y enseguida Alec respiró profundo, contestando con un "Venite, y trae comida" algo completamente normal.

Jace llegó a la media hora con cosas ricas para comer en el desayuno, cosas deliciosas que no iban a durar mucho. Mientras Alec preparaba el café esté puso las cosas en un plato y comenzó a picar mientras lo miraba.

_\- Vine a contarte algo._

_\- Algo como que? -_ soltó Alec entre confuso y pensativo.

_\- Algo que, no se si te va a gustar._

_\- Sobre qué es? -_ O quien, pensó.

_\- Es sobre Magnus._

Alec respiró profundo y giró, mirándolo, dejo ambas tazas de café con leche entre ellos. Miró a los ojos de Jace, tratando de buscar algo en ellos, algo que le dijera si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, y espero a que hablara y dijera lo que sea. Ya no tenía miedo a nada.

• • • • • • • • • • •

Magnus estaba regresando al departamento de Alec con el desayuno como de costumbre cuando vio a Jace salir del edificio. Se estaban abrazando, era un abrazo sentido y largo; de repente Jace tomo el rostro de Alec y le dejo un beso en los labios.

Alec no se opuso, se lo devolvió y se miraron por un largo minuto a los ojos. El rubio se separó de él y se subió al auto sin mirar atrás. Yéndose y dejando a Alec parado en la vereda, mirando al piso, pensante. Magnus dio pasos agigantados hasta su novio y se paró a apenas un metro de el.

_\- Terminaron ya los enamorados?_

Alec lo miró y Magnus sintió una bronca inexplicable brotarle.

_\- Si. Gracias a vos. Espero ahora estés feliz._

Dijo Alec y se dio la vuelta para entrar al edificio, Magnus lo siguió pero sin decir nada, no quería armar otro escándalo en la calle.

Se adentraron al departamento y Alec empezó a juntar las tazas para lavarlas. Magnus se lo quedó mirando no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que decir. Acaso Clary le había contado la conversación, porque pasaba todo esto. 

Tenía ganas de llorar, se le estaba rompiendo el alma en pedazos, cientos de pedazos. Iban a pelear? A terminar? Alec lo iba a dejar?

_\- No me arrepiento de nada._

_\- Linda elección de palabras Magnus..._

_\- Si lo es. Es preciosa. Se siente genial._

_\- Esta bien..._

_\- Estas enojado? Enojate. No me importa._

_\- A mi tampoco me importa._

_\- Que no te importa? Como me siento? -_ Estaba llorando acaso? No sentía su rostro de la bronca.

- _Lo que digan los demás, ni vos o Clary o quien quiera._  - Alec miró a Magnus con un rostro dolido.- _Yo elijo que hacer, no vos._

_\- No yo? Se todo el daño que te hizo, te veo todos los días Alexander. Todavía te duele... Por que no podes dejarlo ir? Tanto lo amas?_

-  _No lo amo... -_ susurro Alec, aun sin mirarlo.

- _Lo haces..._ \- Dijo Magnus dolido, tal vez si estaba llorando.

-  _No lo amo porque, con vos creo que entiendo que es el amor, y no es lo que siento por Jace._ \- Magnus sintió un alivio al escuchar esas palabras pero igual le dolía el alma.-  _Lo que pasa es que, es el único amigo que tengo y no quiero perderlo, pero le pedí... -_ Alec hizo una pausa enorme.  _\- Le dije que lo mejor es que no nos veamos por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que los dos entendamos un poco de qué van las cosas._

 _\- Me parece una gran idea. -_ Se sentía más tranquilo ahora que sabía que al menos, si se peleaban, iba a estar lejos de Jace.

_\- Me pidió que... Me vaya a Europa con vos._

-  _Alexander... -_  Quería acercarse y abrazarlo, una luz de sol entró justo y le dio de lleno a su cuerpo, se veía tan hermoso. Podia alguien estar tan enamorado y molesto a la vez? 

_\- Podemos no hablar más? No quiero hablar._

_\- No es bueno no hablar... Si las cosas no se...._

_\- Quiero coger. -_ Interrumpió Alec y Magnus se quedó con la boca abierta. _\- Cogeme. -_ Susurro mirándolo y Magnus no supo qué hacer, solo susurrar su nombre "Alexander..." antes de que su boca fuera tapada por la de su novio.


	12. Piel

Alec se dio vuelta y tomando del rostro a Magnus lo llevó contra la pared, donde lo beso. Sus labios se chocaron con fuerza pero ninguno de los dos se quedó atrás, se comieron la boca con una necesidad aturdidora.

Las manos de Magnus se apretaron como puños en la espalda de Alec, queriendo romper la remera que llevaba puesta, y Alec quería hacer lo mismo con su camisa, desgarrársela y lamerle toda la piel.

- _Basta._  - Susurró Magnus cuando ambos se separaron por oxigeno. Alec apoyó su frente en la de su novio, respirando agitado, intentando calmarse. - _No voy a acostarme con vos así._

-  _Te necesito, por favor._  - Susurro Alec y el corazón de Magnus se destrozó en mil pedazos. Creía entender porque lo necesitaba y eso le dolía.

_\- No voy a acostarme con vos para que te sientas mejor con lo de Jace._

-  _Sos un pelotudo!_ \- Alec se separó casi empujando a Magnus que lo miraba desafiante.

-  _No! Vos sos el pelotudo!_ \- le respondió de manera infantil.

Alec volvió a acercarse con más bronca que antes y le volvió a comer la boca; esta vez Magnus llevó sus manos a acariciarle la espalda, y el cuello tomando por sorpresa a Alec cuando tiró de sus pelos y separó el beso.

_\- Queres coger? Te voy a coger._

_\- Deja de amenazar y hacelo._

Ambos volvieron a besarse y sacarse la ropa mutuamente hasta llegar a la cama, que los esperaba con el sol de la mañana dándole de lleno como si fuera un escenario.

Alec cayó de espaldas por un empujón de Magnus y mirándolo lo invitaba. Sus piernas se abrieron, mostrándole lo que le esperaba. El bailarín se quedó midiéndolo, sintiendo la necesidad de ser amado de su pareja.

_\- Reclamame, o voy a tener que irme a buscar a otro..._

Magnus no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su inocente ex terapeuta. Se subió a la cama y caminó entre sus piernas, sin perder la mirada de Alec que le seguía los movimientos. Llevo sus manos a su pecho y lo acarició demandante.

-  _Estas entrando a un territorio muy oscuro Alexander, no se si quieras entrar..._ \- le susurró mientras se acercaba a besarle el cuello, cuando terminó de hablar Alec se estremeció.

-  _No se si... Quiera entrar..._ \- Susurro empezando a estar conciente de sus palabras. Estaba provocando sexualmente a Magnus Bane, el tipo que se acostaba con todos. 

-  _Ya estas adentro..._  - Le respondió su novio, mordiéndole con fuerza a lo que Alec soltó un jadeo; sus manos automáticamente se abrazaron a Magnus que había posado sus manos en su pecho mientras le marcaba repetidas veces el cuello. Dejando un hilo desde detrás de la oreja hasta su hombro.

-  _Mag...nus..._ \- Alec estaba tan agitado por tan solo esos chupones que Magnus sintió piedad y dejo de hacerlo, empezando a bajar a sus pezones.

-  _Te voy a castigar por lo que acabas de decir._ \- Sus palabras y sus dientes atrapando sus pezones hicieron que Alec arqueara su espalda. Magnus no necesitaba tocarlo, sabía que estaba duro.

-  _Cogeme por favor... -_  susurro Alec abriendo sus piernas. Estaba disfrutando tanto de meterse en un terreno desconocido, uno que era claramente oscuro.

-  _Alexander..._ \- los labios de Magnus empezaron a bajar por su abdomen, dejando besos, y marcas por su piel, hasta llegar a donde quería. -  _Lo voy a hacer pero... -_  Esquivando su miembro erecto y yendo directo a besarle la entrada.- _A mi manera._

_\- Ohh..._

Alec dejó su boca abierta cuando sintió la lengua de Magnus jugar con su ano. Apoyó sus piernas en sus hombro y se dedico a eso, haciendo que Alec no pudiera dejar de jadear.

Lo volvió loco por un largo periodo de tiempo, jugando a la vez con sus dedos, penetrandolo con ellos. Alec estaba alterado, no paraba de jadear, el reflejo del sol le daba una vista perfecta de Magnus moviéndose donde estaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos Alec termino acabando sobre su abdomen sin que Magnus lo tocara. Este empezó a trepar por su cuerpo nuevamente, lamiendo de su piel el semen que había dejado.

-  _Te sentís mejor?_ \- susurró Magnus que se acercaba hasta el cuello de Alec para esconder su rostro ahí.

- _Si... Gracias..._ \- dejo salir un Alec agitado pero relajado a la vez.-  _Perdón por lo de antes..._ \- empezó a decir, pero su novio se movió para mirarlo.

-  _No importa Alexander..._ \- le interrumpió Magnus que llevó sus codos a apoyarse a los costados del rostro de Alec, un Alec que lo miraba con sus ojos cambiantes de nuevo, estaban verdes? Estaban azules? Ya no sabía diferenciarlo. Le dejo un beso en la nariz. -  _Lo único que quiero es verte bien._

-  _No, yo se eso. Es solo que... Tengo miedo de que, nos perdamos en esto, de hacerlo mal._

-  _Tenes miedo de ser normal?_ \- Magnus acarició los cabellos de Alec, por qué era tan hermoso?podía estar eternamente mirándolo así. Tan cerca, tan puro.

-  _No se ser normal, no se que hacen las parejas normales. Que hacen Magnus?_

Magnus sonrió ante la pregunta, no sabía si le hablaba en serio o no, pero viniendo de Alec seguramente lo era. Hacía ya años que quería tener una relación seria con alguien, y ese alguien iba a ser con quien pasaría el resto de sus días. Cuando Alec se cruzó en su camino sintió que tal vez, el seria el indicado.

_\- Se van de viaje._

Alec empezó a reír, se notaba que quería taparse el rostro pero la posición que Magnus tenía sobre él, no le permitía hacer llegar sus manos a su rostro. Estaba sonrojado y Magnus sintió su pene endurecerse solo pensar en cómo se lo iba a coger en unos minutos.

_\- Vas a obligarme a ir?_

El humor de Alec había cambiado completamente, era como si acabar le hubiera hecho dejar ir a la vez toda la tensión que sentía. Magnus dejo un beso rápido en sus labios y le sonrió con malicia.

_\- Voy a drogarte, atarte y llevarte en una caja._

_\- Cuanta... Crueldad..._

_\- Que no hacen eso con los animales?_

_\- Me estas diciendo animal?_

_\- Sí, porque hoy sos mi perra._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose serios y luego estallaron de risa.

-  _No servimos para esto. Somos unos pelotudos_  - Dijo Alec que estaba tan de buen humor. -  _Aunque me gusto la idea por un segundo..._

_\- Si? Ah... Bueno..... Te voy a empezar a nalguear entonces._

Alec levantó una ceja y empezó a reír. Su risa era tan hermosa y Magnus entendió que era normal. Eran normales. Eran dos personas que se amaban y solo querían hacerse bien mutuamente.

_\- Perdón por lo de.._

_\- No lo nombres... -_ Magnus dejó reposar su rostro al costado de la cabeza de Alec, y escucho algo que le liberó de todo sentimiento de culpa o bronca que le había quedado.

_\- Me gusto que lo hicieras. Siempre quise que alguien hiciera una locura así por mi. Me hizo sentir... Sentir amado._

Magnus llevo su mano a su pene y lo dejo acomodado en donde pertenecía y donde quería entrar. Alec lo miro, como preparándose con total deseo y luego, lo penetro lentamente.

Se quedó observando las reacciones del rostro de Alec mientras lo hacía y este parecía estar dedicándole todos los movimientos de su cara, hasta los jadeos que soltaba ahogados, quería mostrarle todo lo que le hacía sentir.

Magnus se quedó quieto dentro de él una vez que pudo adentrarse por completo en el interior de su novio. Sintiendo las paredes de su ano acostumbrarse a él.

_\- No tenes idea lo que te amo Alexander._

_\- Ahora si la tengo... -_ susurro.

- _Te voy a hacer el amor todo el día hoy. Te parece un buen plan para el sábado?_  - Magnus empezó a moverse y todos los nervios del cuerpo de Alec se activaron, haciéndolo gemir.

- _Si... El mejor plan..._ \- Pero no pudo darle la respuesta, su novio empezó a hacerle el amor y comerle la boca, reclamándolo como había dicho antes, haciéndolo suyo.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Pasadas las horas ambos quedaron tendidos sobre cama. Estaban recuperados en cuanto a respiración, pero aún no podían moverse. Alec tenía la mano tendida sobre el pecho de Magnus, y este le había tomado la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Estaban jugando un juego sobre, dado el caso de que viajaran a donde irían.

_\- Cataratas. Ambos lados._

-  _Mucha humedad. Mosquitos, pájaros raros..._ \- Tenía razón, pensó Magnus.

_\- Mar del plata? La ciudad feliz!_

-  _Es muy caro, me gusta pero no se..._  - En otro momento tal vez.

_\- La Patagonia?_

-  _No, están todos esos loquitos ni en pedo..._  - Otra vez tenía razón.

-  _Mendoza si, es hermosa!_

-  _No me gusta el vino._ \- Magnus lo miró solamente.

-  _Alexander... A mi me gusta._

-  _Bueno pero..._  - Alec miró a Magnus y este le sonrió, entendió que tenía que elegir un lugar, y después de todo, si lo iba a pasar con su novio, seguramente lo pasarían bien. -  _Mendoza me gusta y Córdoba también._

-  _Entonces Mendoza!_ \- Magnus sonrió de oreja a oreja. Alec rodó los ojos y luego los cerro. Arrepintiéndose enseguida de aceptar jugar ese juego.


	13. Lydia

Era un domingo soleado y se sentía en el aire mucho mas la paz que eso atraía. Magnus estaba durmiendo de su lado de la cama y Alec lo observaba mientras lo hacia. Se notaba en la piel de su cuello las marcas de la noche anterior. Muy dentro de si, le encantaba estar marcado por su novio, adoraba llevarlas como prueba de su amor.

Una sonido vibrante lo quito del ensueño que le ocasionaba mirarlo a él. Se giró apenas, para ponerse boca arriba y tomar el celular entre sus dedos. Era un mensaje de Lydia, quería verlo. Alec llevo el celular a su pecho dejándolo ahí, pensativo.

Miró a Magnus, acariciándole la espalda, este abrió los ojos y luego los cerró, le molestaba el sol, Alec rió por su cara de dormido y se acercó a dejarle un beso en la frente.

_\- Quien manda mensaje un domingo... Tan temprano._

-  _Son las 11 Magnus... -_ le respondió esperando la reacción.

-  _QUE_. - Magnus se levantó y miró a todos lados, luego miro a Alec y se desplomo sobre su pecho, tomándole el celular. -  _Quien es?_

-  _Lydia_... - Le contestó Alec increíblemente sorprendido por lo poco que le importaba que Magnus le agarrara el celular y le revisará su mensaje.

-  _Y por que te quiere ver? -_ Magnus empezó a escribir la respuesta.

 _\- Que se yo..._ \- Alec acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de Magnus. -  _Pedir disculpas tal vez, no se..._

- _Por qué disculpas? Te hizo algo?_  - Magnus dejó el celular apoyado al costado del cuerpo de su novio, esperando a que respondiera.

-  _Creo que me echo o eso parecía, igual no se. Si nos vamos a ir es al pedo que vuelva o que la vaya a ver..._  - El celular volvió a vibrar y Alec lo miró, en ningún momento le había respondido. Miró a Magnus y rodó los ojos.- _No te mandes cagadas_ \- le respondió viendo que agarraba el celular de nuevo.

-  _No hice nada malo, solo marque territorio._  - Alec no le respondió. -  _Dice que en un rato nos ve en el estudio._

-  _"Nos ve"_  - recalcó Alec.

_\- Si, la quiero conocer así que esta bueno ir, además de que si estoy yo es más rápido; después vamos a comer algo por ahí. Te parece?_

-  _Tengo opción? -_  Dijo Alec quien se levantó de la cama aprovechando que Magnus se había levantado de su agarre para explicarle los planes.

_-Siempre la tenes. Estas enojado?_

_\- No, solo estoy cansado de que la gente decida por mi._

_\- Yo no soy "la gente" Alexander._

-  _Pero estas actuando igual..._ \- Alec empezó a revisar que ponerse, saco una remera gris y otra verde, unos jeans negros que dejó sobre lo que ahora parecía ser una especie de sector para cambiarse. Miro las dos remeras por unos segundos y agarró la gris.

-  _Creo que la verde te queda mejor._ \- acotó Magnus.

Alec suspiro con tanta fuerza que resonó en toda la habitación. Lo miro a Magnus y este lo miro de igual manera, sin entender. Paso un minuto y luego su novio empezó a reír.

_\- Perdón, es que te queda mas linda. Pero ponete la que vos quieras. Es tu decisión._

-  _Gracias por darte cuenta! -_  Contestó irónico y se empezó a cambiar.

Magnus aprovechó ese momento para tomar sus ropas del día anterior y ponérselas. Una vez que Alec terminó de acomodarse el pelo, ni siquiera se lo peinaba, Magnus se acercó y lo abrazo por atrás.

Alec dejó que lo haga, le gustaba cuando hacia eso, se sentía hermoso el calor y el latido de su corazón en su espalda. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando lugar para su novio, quien le dejo una hilera de besos en el cuello y nuca.

_\- Podría estar toda la vida haciéndote el amor._

_\- Si, pero tenes que calmarte. Ayer casi me desmayo..._

-  _Quería llegar a siete veces, quería romper el récord de las seis cuando lo hicimos por primera vez. -_ Magnus dejó que su mano se bajara por el jean de Alec, tocándole su adormitado miembro.-  _Te acordas de la primera vez que te lo hice?_

-  _Si_ \- Alec giro y lo abrazo por el cuello.-  _Me hiciste el amor en todas las posiciones que conocía y cuando nos cansamos de hacerlo nos dormimos. -_ Le dejo un beso en los labios y Magnus le sonrió. -  _Después me despertaste en el medio de la medianoche y te fuiste. Una de las tantas veces que me rompiste el corazón._

- _Ay... Alexander..._  - Magnus trago en seco, recordar ese momento no le hacía bien, pensar que casi tiraba todo a la borda por su trabajo, la idea de no estar con Alec le destrozaba el alma. Ahora entendía que no podía vivir sin el.

-  _Nada_. - le respondió su novio.

_\- Te hice mucho daño... Soy mucho que aprender a manejar._

_\- No es eso... No tengo problema con quien sos. Te amo por quien sos._

- _Y yo te amo por quien sos vos. Mi terco personal y antisocial divino_ \- le bromeo Magnus, dejando un beso en su nariz.

-  _Ja... -_ Alec rió después de decir eso y se soltó de Magnus. -  _Dale vamos, así nos sacamos de encima este tema..._

• • • • • • • • • • • • •

Elias manejo hasta el estudio de Alec donde estaba Lydia, había ido hasta ese lugar tantas veces que ni tenia que mirar el GPS. Magnus iba en la parte trasera del auto tomado de la mano con Alec, miraban ambos para los costados, pensativos.

Una vez que llegaron, Alec fue el primero en entrar al lugar. Lydia lo esperaba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban dando al ventanal. Se acerco y lo saludo con un gesto.

-  _Magnus? - pregunto cómo ansiosa._

- _Ya viene, está hablando con su chofer._

-  _Bueno, entonces... Lo esperamos?_

- _No hace falta. Qué es lo que querías?_

-  _Alec, no quiero que estemos mal, se que me ayudaste mucho y..._

-  _Anda al grano._

_\- Bueno... Tampoco para que me trates mal._

_\- No te trato mal, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo._

_\- Perdes el tiempo conmigo?_

_\- Si. Me lo hiciste perder._

Lydia miró por la ventana y respiro profundo. No estaba ofendida para nada, era como si por sus venas no corriera sangre. Parecía fría y calculadora. Cosas que antes no había visto en ella, Alec se sintió mal consigo mismo, nunca podía notar como era la gente en realidad.

- _La empresa quiere que bailes con nosotros. Me dijeron que la gente pregunta por vos al saber que estás con Bane. No se, será el morbo._ \- Alec miró a donde miraba Lydia, estaba Magnus mostrándole algo en el celular a Elías y este se reía. -  _Creo que se creen que lo van a ver a él también._

_\- Me estas ofreciendo trabajo? No entiendo._

- _Si Alec._ \- Lydia lo miro.-  _Quieren que bailes y si es posible que traigas a Magnus._

-  _Magnus? -_  Alec empezó a reír. _\- No creo que puedan pagarlo._

-  _Claro que no!_ \- dijo ofendida, si de eso, no de todo lo demás.-  _Pero lo va a hacer igual por vos, no era lo que me dijiste una vez? Que querías bailar con el. Era tu sueño._

-  _Osea que me estas usando..._  - Alec vio venir a Magnus.

_\- Nos usamos mutuamente, o no?_

- _Bueno y dónde está la famosa Lydia!_  - Alec lo miró y se sintió salvado cuando entró su novio, su cuerpo se relajo, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tenso antes.

-  _Señor Bane soy yo. Lydia Brandwell un gusto conocerlo._ \- Magnus se acercó y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Alec miró a un costado, era claro que él no pertenecía a ese mundo.

- _Lydia, yo no soy bailarín._ \- Dejo salir cuando vio que iban a empezar a tirarse rosas entre ambos.-  _Soy terapeuta, que haya usado en ese momento mi conocimiento para ayudarte no quiere decir que lo sea._

-  _De qué hablas?_ \- lo interrumpió Magnus.- _Sos un excelente bailarín, no tendrás la clase de uno que lo estudia toda la vida, pero claramente tenes mucho potencial._

_\- Es lo que le dije y la compañía lo quiere. A ambos._

-  _Que linda que sos, no pueden pagar a alguien como a mi ni vendiendo su teatro._ \- Magnus apoyó su mano en el hombro de Lydia como si sintiera pena por siquiera haberlo sugerido.

-  _Eso dije yo..._ \- Alec miró su celular para buscar la hora.

_\- Alec, porque no te vas afuera un segundo y nos dejas hablar._

Alec levantó una ceja, era increíble lo que acaba de escuchar. Miró a Magnus y este apretó los labios para no reír, le hizo un gesto de "esta bien anda" y Alec le hizo caso, saliendo del lugar con un portazo, sin siquiera despedirse de la chica.

- _Magnus, la cosa es así. -_ Dijo Lydia mirándolo atentamente.-  _La empresa te quiere para poder tener plata y arreglar el teatro. Saben que si estas mucha gente va a ir, les encanta la idea de que Alec y vos bailen juntos algun numero y si tienen un número con vos solo sera genial._

- _Nuestros mundos no se chocan. Deberías dejar de mirar Disney Channel y creer que somos todos iguales porque no lo somos. Soy bailarín del Colón querida..._

- _El sueño de Alec es bailar con vos. Sabias eso? -_ Le interrumpió y Magnus miró hacia afuera.-  _Ambos sabemos que por ser pobre nunca lo quisieron en el Colon, nunca va a poder estar en los grandes escenarios por ser grande, mínimo que esté en el under. Eso no te importa?_

-  _Por supuesto que me importa lo que Alexander quiere._ \- Magnus aun miraba a Alec que se había parado junto a Elías y al parecer el chofer le estaba contando cosas de él, lo que hizo reír a Alec, su Alexander precioso.

-  _Se que te cuesta pensarlo en este momento, pero esto te favorece a vos también. Demostrar que somos todos iguales aunque sea en las apariencias o en la prensa te va a favorecer, tanto a vos como a nosotros._

- _Cuando seria eso?_ \- Magnus había cambiado completamente de parecer, como si hubiera hecho clic en su cerebro.-  _Tenemos un viaje programado._

-  _Wow... Te hablo de prensa y te gusta, pero cuando te hable de lo que él quería seguías separatista..._  - Lydia se rió exagerada y Magnus la miro con asco, algo que solo le pasaba con la gente que era homofobica.- _Me da pena por el..._

-  _Cállate un poco queres y respóndeme. Me chupa un huevo la prensa. Vos no me conoces a mi, ni conoces a Alec así que no hables cosas que no entendes._

-  _Es la temporada de verano. Diciembre, enero y febrero, y depende como vaya seguro hacemos gira por la provincia en marzo, abril y mayo. Pero se que eso sería imposible, porque es la fecha donde se preparan en el Colon... No?_

Magnus miro el piso, miro las tablas donde había bailado con Alec hacia ya casi un año. Tantas cosas habían pasado en ese lugar. Miro los espejos y recordó aquella vez que lo vio taparse los moretones sin siquiera poder. Recordó lo mucho que lo quería proteger desde ese entonces.

-  _Si, en marzo se eligen las obras..._

-  _Bueno..._ \- Lydia pudo notar como Magnus estaba entrando en crisis tratando de tomar una decisión. -  _Háblalo con quien lo tengas que hablar. Se que tenes que pedir permiso a tu representante._

- _La puta que me parió._ \- Dejo salir Magnus pensando en su padre y el viaje a Europa.

-  _Claramente._ -Lydia le dedicó una mini sonrisa y se acercó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, casi cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Magnus la miro por eso.-  _Me encantas, va a ser un honor tenerte y los chicos de verdad quieren mucho a Alec, ambos sabemos que es una persona muy generosa y querible_  - rodó sus ojos, y luego sonrió -  _detrás del mal humor claramente. Ojala puedan._

Magnus sintió que Lydia le hablaba desde su corazón, como si de repente tuviera uno, fue una sensación rara. Se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas, cuando escucho que la puerta se cerro y la chica se fue.

Alec la vio salir y la saludo con la mano. Lydia lo saludo y le grito " Clary te manda saludos " y Alec se sintió mal por eso. Jace le había dicho que la colorada lo había dejado porque sentía que había cosas que tenia que arreglar y le agradecía a el y a Magnus por haber sacado todo el tema a flote.

Alec se preguntó si había sido ella indirectamente la que le había ayudado a conseguir su sueño de bailar con Magnus. Debería agradecerle luego.


	14. Primeras muchas cosas

_\- ALEXANDER LA PUTA MADRE._

_\- YA VA! DEJA DE GRITAR._

_\- Y VOS DEJA DE TARDAR._

No era normal que las conversaciones entre ambos se dieran así, pero hacía ya cinco días que habían decidido convivir para probar cómo se llevarían dado el caso de que vivieran juntos o mejor dicho que Asmodeos se enterara lo que tenían planeado hacer y echara a Magnus de la mansión Bane y todos los lujos que eso conllevaba, aunque claro, su madrastra jamás permitiría eso.

-  _Explícame en qué mundo podes tardar tanto para ponerte la ropa de mierda que tenes, ni siquiera me dejaste comprarte una camisa..._  - Magnus se tapó el rostro, insinuando que iba a llorar.

_\- Bueno loco, si no te gusta no mires, nos quedamos acá mirando una serie y fue._

_\- Para que me pedís tanto que te lleve a un lugar caro si no te vestís acorde a lo que "ir a un lugar caro" significa! UNA SEMANA ESTUVE ENSEÑANDOTE COMO ACTUAR HASTA COMO AGARRAR LOS CUBIERTOS._

_\- PORQUE ERA UN CHISTE Y TE LO TOMASTE ENSERIO._

_\- Deberías... Sabes que?_  - Magnus levantó la mano y empezó a actuar ofendido.

-  _Dah no te... Dale..._  - Magnus miró a otro lado aun con la mano levantada.

-  _Perdoname_.. - Alec se acerco y tomo la mano de Magnus, comenzando a dejar besos en los dígitos de cada dedo, luego pasó a besar las falanges y para cuando terminó, apoyó la mano de su novio en su mejilla.-  _Me perdonas?_

Magnus estaba embobado mirando a su Alexander hacer eso, su mano y dedos estaban siendo atacados por las caricias y besos de un ser despiadado que lo estaba obligando a ceder ante el afecto.

-  _Te amo tanto..._  - susurro sin pensar, salió como le vino, como lo sintió.

-  _Lo se._ \- contestó el ser siniestro que se acercó para besarle los labios o mejor dicho, comerle la boca, porque entre ellos ya no existían besos suaves, era pasión pura.

Luego de unos quince o veinte minutos después de comerse la boca y acariciarse hasta el alma, Alec accedió por medio de manipulación experta de Magnus a llevar puesta, mínimamente, una camisa.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Elías esperaba en la puerta de la mansión con su auto, al costado de la puerta trasera cuando Asmodeos salió por la puerta principal con aires de grandeza mirando al horizonte. Se acercó al auto y Elías abrió la puerta, este freno antes de entrar y lo miró apenas.

_\- Esta con el?_

_\- Si señor._

_\- No me gusta. Siento que traman algo._

_\- Solo están enamorados señor..._

-  _Me llegaron rumores. Espero que sean mentira porque no voy a tolerar otra vergüenza en mi apellido. Haceselo saber._

Termino de hablar y se metió adentro. Elías cerro la puerta y miro a todos lados. Chairman estaba en la entrada y ambos se miraron. Se venia la noche.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

-  _Dónde está Elías? -_  preguntó Alec entrelazando sus dedos con los de Magnus.

-  _Tenía ganas de caminar..._ \- le contestó Magnus apretando su mano con la de Alec.

_\- No te lo presto eh?_

_\- Nop._

Alec sonrió por su respuesta, sabía que había problemas de egos pero le gustaba cuando Magnus tenía que admitir ciertas cosas que prefería negar. Se acercó más a su novio, caminaban casi pegados el uno al otro y de la mano. Nunca lo habían hecho. Magnus parecía como que no le importaba nada pero a Alec si, sentía que tenía que disculparse ante los que lo miraban raro.

Llegaron al lugar luego de unas cuantas cuadras en un barrio hermoso, con calles de piedra y altas arboledas; muchos locales tenían luces colgando en la vereda, era una imagen tan romántica que hacia que todo lo que sentías floreciera.

Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada y Magnus habló ante el hombre que le preguntaba el apellido para corroborar que tenían reservas.

-  _Chairman Meow_. - el hombre le miró y ambos, Alec y Magnus sonrieron a la vez.

_\- No quiero escándalos en mi restaurante Bane._

Se movió para abrirles la puerta y ellos se adentraron. Alguien adentro los esperaba y llevó hasta la mesa que les correspondía; esta tenía velas altas en el centro, junto con un pequeño y achatado jarrón con rosas diminutas. La mesa estaba rodeada por un único sillón y era claro que tenía motivos.

Alec se sentó y Magnus, entrando por el otro lado se movió hasta estar sentado a su lado. Ambos sonrieron, pero Alec era el que más nervioso estaba. Había dos copas para cada uno, una larga y otra corta; había dos servilletas y varios cubiertos. Magnus paso su mano por su pierna, apretándole la rodilla, tratando de relajarlo.

_\- La idea es que la pases bien, no que estés nervioso._

_\- Ya se, pero... No puedo evitarlo._

Otra chica, delgada y con el cabello oscuro casi pegado el cuerpo, se acercó y les dejo la carta a ambos, Alec la abrió y se encontró con cosas muy raras en su interior.

-  _Fideos de batata? -_  Miro a la chica y esta le sonrió alegando que eran muy ricos. _\- Quiero eso._

_\- Alexander, vas a pedir fideos?_

- _Si, por que?_ \- pregunto casi ofendido.

-  _Es muy simple..._ \- Magnus señaló la carta donde había claramente cosas más elaboradas, como ravioles de calamar con pasta negra o sorrentinos de pulpo. -  _No queres algo con nombre y apellido... No se._

 _\- Salsa de tomate tienen?_  - Le dijo a la camarera que sonrió

-  _Se dice fileto y si,_ \- la chica levanto ambas cejas y luego le guiño un ojo.-  _pero te recomiendo la salsa parisienne, tiene pedacitos de jamón y champiñón, nuez moscada y es blanca, lo que lo hace mas rico._

_\- Me gusta si._

Magnus los miro a ambos y le dio la carta a la chica, ya no podía discutir, al menos no había pedido milanesas con papas fritas o el menú infantil.

-  _Dame lo mismo._ \- Dijo Magnus y Alec le regaló una sonrisa, al menos ya no estaba nervioso.

_\- Perfecto! Qué quieren de tomar? Quieren la carta de vinos?_

_\- No, agua mineral está bien, sin gas._

-  _Ale..._ \- Magnus cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Miro a la camarera que parecía fascinada con los ojos de su Alec porque no paraba de mirarlo. -  _Una botella de vino blanco de la casa y otra de agua para el. Gracias._

-  _Enseguida._ \- le dijo la chica que se retiró.

Alec se acercó y le beso la mejilla a Magnus. El lugar era perfecto, estaba casi en un rincón, así que podían besarse sin que nadie los molestara y eso hizo el bailarín, giro su rostro y se dedicó a besar a su novio, con caricias de por medio, al menos hasta que alguien los interrumpiera, pensaba quedarse así por un largo rato.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

_\- Lorenzo Rey y el gusto es mío señor Bane._

-  _No dije que fuera un gusto._  - le respondió soltándose de la mano.

Estaban ambos con ropas largas y de encubierto en un estacionamiento de un supermercado mayorista de la zona. Rey era el dueño del teatro de underground y Bane, no tenía ganas de estar ahí en ese momento.

_\- No estas pensando con claridad, si entendieras mínimamente cómo funcionan los negocios, entenderías que es una gran oportunidad._

_\- Mi mente va más allá que los límites de este país. Mi hijo es un bailarín internacional, no hay ni la más remota posibilidad de que siquiera considere ser parte de esta estupidez._

_\- No te importa su felicidad?_

- _Los artistas nacen para trabajar, no para ser felices. Y por dios, no te hagas el que te importa mínimamente algo. Lo único que queres es la publicidad para tu estupido show de hippies._

_\- Me ofendería, pero viniendo de un empresario corrupto nada se puede esperar._

_\- Los dos somos empresarios y corruptos, la diferencia es que yo sé lo que hago._

_\- Vamos a ver quien gana. La decisión final la va a tener el._

_\- Quedate tranquilo, eduque a mi hijo perfectamente._

_\- Si? Que raro, porque que yo sepa es un fiestero que le entra a todo._

-  _Por supuesto. El es libre e independiente y no va a ser parte de tu estúpida montada publicitaria para tener mas plata._ \- Asmodeos se rió efusivamente -  _Me das tanta lastima que decidí venir a verte pero claramente sos una perdida de tiempo..._

Se giró en sus talones y se encaminó al auto. Elías lo esperaba con un rostro lleno de orgullo por haber defendido a Magnus de esa manera. El tipo se quedó con los dientes apretados y Elías ya no miro mas, se subió al auto luego de cerrarle la puerta a su jefe y se fueron de ese lugar turbio.

Elias no dijo nada en todo el camino pero una vez que llegaron a la mansión y se bajo para abrirle la puerta noto que tenia el rostro cansado. Le puso una mano en el hombro y este le sonrió.

_\- Espero no equivocarme._

_\- Nunca lo hace señor._

_\- Buenas noches Elías._

_\- Buenas noches señor._

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

\- Nono, así para - dijo Alec quien metió un fideo largo con la mano en su boca y luego le alcanzó la otra punta del mismo a Magnus quien la atrapó entre sus labios. Ambos empezaron a succionar y comer hasta llegar a sus respectivas bocas y besarse.

- _OTRA VEZ!_  - dijo Magnus que ya tenia manchada la ropa por haber sido ansioso previamente y soltado el fideo. Alec riendo lo volvió a hacer y género el mismo resultado.-  _Me es muy divertido._

_\- Eso es porque estas en pedo. Te bajaste la botella solo._

- _La idea era que tomes conmigo. -_  Le dijo llevando su manos a hacerle cosquillas en la panza.-  _Pero no tomas conmigo... Tomas con el nada mas._

-  _Ay dios_ \- Alec miró a otro lado, ya habían terminado de comer y claramente si se quedaban para el postre las cosas no iban a terminar bien.-  _Magnus porque no pagamos y nos vamos a casa..._  - Se acercó y le susurro en el oído.- _El postre te lo doy yo en casa._

-  _MESERA! DÓNDE ESTÁ? TRAIGA LA CUENTA QUE EL POSTRE ME LO DAN EN CASA._

Alec se recostó en el sofá, escondiéndose de Magnus que sacaba la billetera y se la daba a la chica que le decía algo como "Solo necesito la tarjeta, no la billetera entera" pero Alec intento no escuchar más, no quería arruinar la bella velada.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Magnus estaba apoyado contra su espalda mientras Alec intentaba abrir la puerta, una vez que lo logró ambos se adentraron al edificio y subieron al departamento por el ascensor.

Magnus no paraba de besar a Alec que tampoco se quejaba. El ascensor paró y apenas pudo despegarse de él. Salieron del mismo y fueron a parar contra la pared, Magnus estaba hecho fuego, y Alec lo sabía. Intento caminar hasta llevarlo al departamento. Como pudo, de nuevo, abrió la puerta y una vez adentro el humor cambio.

Los botones de ambas camisas salieron disparados, algo ya común en ellos y la razón por la que a Alec no le gustaban; los zapatos volaron, uno de ellos pegó en la lámpara y esta se movió un poco; los pantalones también cayeron y enredaron los pies de Magnus quien cayó en la cama.

Alec se posiciono entre sus piernas aun parado y Magnus lo miró. Se miraron por unos largos segundos y luego sonrieron. Magnus se sentó y bajo los boxer de Alec, dejando besos en su perfecto abdomen.

Las manos de Alec acariciaron la cabeza de Magnus que ahora estaba ocupada moviéndose, mientras su boca se comía el miembro de su novio.

Pasados unos minutos, Alec se movió y Magnus lo miro extrañado.

_\- Acostate._

Magnus se recostó sobre la cama, levantando la cola cuando su novio le quitó la ropa interior. Se acomodo con los codos más en el centro de la cama cuando Alec se lo subió encima y le separó las piernas con su rodilla, dejándose caer en ese espacio.

El rostro de Magnus parecía sacado de un cuadro, era arte puro para Alec, un Alec que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Todo ese rostro perfecto entre sus manos y lo besó, saboreandose a sí mismo y el vino que le teñía el sabor en sus labios.

Las manos de Magnus le recorrían la espalda con caricias tan suaves que causaban en su novio un escalofrío que le hacía jadear en sus labios. Alec se comenzó a mover, rozando ambos penes erectos entre sí, sintiendo como las respiraciones se comenzaban a agitar.

Alec se separó para atraer la cobija que estaba a sus pies y se tapó hasta los hombros. Magnus le sonrió y Alec se perdió en sus ojos, llevo su mano a acomodar su pene en su entrada y sin dar vueltas lo penetro lentamente.

Era la primera vez que Alec le hacía el amor a Magnus y por una extraña razón se sentía el momento apropiado, el momento justo.

Magnus se abrazó a su Alexander por la espalda, dejando que Alec apoyara sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza. Ambos jadeaban casi en sincronía.

Alec dejó caer su cabeza a los hombros de su novio, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se encendía por estar dentro de él, moviéndose, siendo tocado tan suavemente por Magnus.

Una vez que Alec encontró el ritmo y ese lugar que hacía a Magnus querer gritar, no faltó mucho para que las uñas de su novio se clavaran en su espalda. Los jadeos se hicieron altos y sus bocas se encontraron besándose nuevamente.

Alec llevó su mano a masturbar a su novio al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba, saliendo apenas y entrando de nuevo en el con fuerza. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que ambos dejaron ir el placer y acabaron. Uno dentro de su pareja, y el otro en la mano de su amado.

Al cabo de unos minutos echados tratando de respirar de nuevo. Alec se separo de Magnus y se dejó caer a un costado. Magnus lo miró y volvió a mirar al techo, sus ojos se llenaron y soltó las palabras que había contenido todo ese tiempo al igual que sus lágrimas.

_\- Quiero irme a Europa._

_\- Lo se._

Le respondió su Alec y se quedaron en silencio sin decir mas nada ninguno de los dos. Tratando de poder estar en paz al menos esa última noche de convivencia.


	15. Llevate mi alma

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**_El sol resplandecía y pegaba duro contra el ventanal enorme del aeropuerto y el rostro angelado de Alexander. Un avión en la distancia se movía rumbo a la pista, listo para despegar. Un avión con destino a Francia._ **

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Era la tercer valija que Magnus terminaba de hacer, o mejor dicho "llenar", había aplazado ese momento ya una semana y no quedaba mucho más por hacer. Era hora de irse lejos.

Asmodeos se adentro en la habitación y vio las valijas fucsia y anaranjadas que estaban preparadas. Miró a su hijo y sonrió al verlo tan competente.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de vos.

\- Gracias papa.

\- Muy. De verdad.

\- Doble gracias.

Su padre se sentó y se lo quedo mirando mientras Magnus se arreglaba el pelo.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

\- Y uhm... Entonces... Le pones.. Tipo el cosito ahí. Se entiende?

\- Ponele. - Le contesto un Alec completamente aburrido.

Izzy podía ser una de las personas más distraídas del planeta, pero presentarle a Simon en ese momento no era justo lo que Alec quería.

\- Y cuando lo vas a apretar PUM! Sale. - Simon sonrió orgulloso mirando a su novia.

\- Sos un nerd hermoso te amo. - Se acercó y le dejo un beso tierno y rápido en sus labios. Alec los miro y rodó los ojos.

\- Entonces? A que viene esto? No estaría entendiendo...

\- Ay pero no ves que sos... DIOS.

\- No, esta bien yo te apoyo pero, no se porque tenemos que hacer esto ahora.

\- Porque después te vas a Europa y no quería que te vayas sin conocer a Simón.

\- Que? Quien te dijo que me voy?

\- No te vas?

\- No. - Izzy y Simon se miraron entre si como comunicándose telepáticamente.

\- Pero mamá me dijo que te ibas.

\- Mama vive en su propio mundo.

\- Bueno... Pensé que te íbamos a cuidar el departamento...

\- Ahh ahora me cierra.

\- No es que.. Ehm... No es que hayamos planeado nada...

\- Cállate Simon.

\- Ok - dijo el chico de lentes como un soldado.

\- No le hables así a mi novio.

\- Mira gorda, no tengo tiempo para esto si? Pensé que era algo serio como embarazos y esas cosas raras. -su hermana levantó una ceja hostil- Me tengo que ir... - Alec se levantó y los miró a ambos. - Lamento que se les cancelaran los planes...

\- A dónde vas? - Alec comenzó a alejarse de la mesa donde estaban tomando mates, algo así como un picnic en la plaza.- VENI PARA ACA.

\- A HACER LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ HACER! - le gritó Alec desde ya más lejos, caminaba con pasos agigantados.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Las calles de Buenos Aires parecían siempre esconder secretos y cuando Jace la cruzó Maryse, está lo frenó con un grito. El se detuvo y se acercó hasta ella que parecía con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Hey! Supongo que con esa cara, Alec también te contó a vos.

\- Muchas cosas pasaron en estas semanas. Pero si lo se.

\- Créeme que nadie está tan mal como yo.

\- Te puedo asegurar que eso no es tan así.

\- Lamento todo de verdad.

Maryse le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, como entre dolida y de comprensión. Después de todo lo que habían vivido sabía que estar enojados no ayudaba a nadie. Aceptar y perdonar a veces era la mejor opción en esta única vida que tenemos.

\- De dónde venís? Me pareció ver a una colorada por ahí.

\- Si, Clary... Acepto que nos veamos cada tanto...

\- Es una muy buena chica si te va a aguantar.

\- Maryse por favor...

\- Solo... No juegues con ella.

\- Jamás lo haría.

\- Si bueno, lo hiciste con mi hijo.

\- Maryse...

\- Que tengas una buena tarde Johnatan.

\- Igualmente.

Ambos siguieron cada uno por su camino. Tal vez no se verían por un largo tiempo, pero al menos las cosas ya se habían dicho, cara a cara.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

{ Lean esta parte con la música si pueden. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FMa6jWqO8E }

Las manos de Alec se extendieron libre hacia el techo mientras la música comenzaba a sonar como eco en el estudio y en su pecho. Movió su pie haciendo un círculo mientras se agachaba lentamente y tomaba impulso para girar.

Dio varios giros equilibrandose con los brazos y luego paró de golpe. Se miró en el espejo unos segundos dejando que la música sonará. Buscando algo en su mente que le dijera que pasos seguir. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

La música comenzó a meterse en su alma lentamente, tomando control de su cuerpo y este sin avisarle a la mente empezó a moverse. Eran movimientos fuertes y bruscos, como si hubiera una violencia en el sonido que le hacía dolor y tirar para ambos lados.

Se tiró al piso y desde el mismo movía las piernas como si caminara y luego las llevaba a su pecho y rodaba en el suelo; extendiéndose de nuevo llevo su mano a su pelvis y la levantó como si le hiciera el amor a algo; dejó que su mano recorriera su abdomen y luego su pecho y desde ahí se golpeó con la palma repetidas veces.

Grito como si estuviera por acabar pero alejo su mano y se levantó siguiéndola, muy ágilmente, arrodillado frente a ella, dejando que los violines le comieran el alma movió su mano a un costado, como si ese alguien se estuviera yendo.

Cuando giró y abrió los ojos, vio que Magnus estaba parado en la puerta del salon. Lo miraba atento mientras se quitaba los zapatos, con la punta de cada pie contrario, y los tiraba a un costado. El chelo y la guitarra eléctrica, eran el.

Alec iba a levantarse pero Magnus se acercó dando pasos que hacía un año apenas ni podría dar. Se echó a su costado de una manera casi soberbia, era un bailarín de la puta madre, y tomó su mano dejándola reposar en su pecho.

Magnus llevó su mano al pecho de Alec y ambos cerraron el puño tomándose de las ropas y levantándose a la vez.

Magnus lo soltó empujándolo y Alec hizo lo mismo, ambos empezaron a recorrer el salón dando giros y extendiendo sus piernas y los brazos en abrazos fallidos y solitarios.

Cuando el violín empezó a sonar se encontraron en el centro y se abrazaron, acariciándose el cuerpo como si les quemara las manos.

Se miraron a los ojos, estos estaban llorosos.

Alec lo empujo de nuevo una vez que la música estalló nuevamente y Magnus lo siguió; Alec giraba y Magnus lo hacía detrás de él hasta que la música se detuvo y este se dejó caer hacia atrás sin mirarlo. Magnus lo sostuvo y acuno en su pecho, le busco los labios y enseguida los encontró. Se quedó besándolo, como si no existiera el mundo.

 


	16. Mi alma ya es tuya

Los gritos se escuchaban desde afuera del salón de baile y Elías miró a todos sus costados, estaba algo nervioso por lo que ocurría adentro.

_\- No va a pasar. BASTA! No quiero hablar más._

_\- Como podes ser tan mierda egoísta?_

- _Egoísta? YO? -_ Alec parecía tan ofendido por ese uso en particular de la palabra.

 _\- Alexander_... - Magnus noto que era la palabra equivocada pero ya era tarde, el dolor en el rostro de Alec lo decía todo y mas.

-  _Estuviste cuatro meses sin verme porque estabas muy ocupado con tu perfecta vida. CUATRO. Cuando te hiciste un tiempito recién viniste_. - Magnus miró a otro lado, no quería escuchar más nada, no le gustaba que le dijeran sus verdades.-  _Me dejaste sin trabajo y tuve que salir a buscar otro desesperado para pagar el puto alquiler y encima me castigaste por eso, dejándome más de lado._

 _\- No fue mi culpa lo del trabajo..._ \- Acotó Magnus sin mucho sentido.

_\- Y no solo eso... Antes de dejarme te acostaste conmigo, era lo único que querías. Te sacaste las ganas y listo y cuando te sentiste solo de nuevo, volviste. Qué tan distinto te hace de Jace? Explícame._

Magnus lo miró horrorizado, sus palabras le dolían tanto. Después de todo lo que habían vivido. Alec dejó caer las lágrimas que le impedían seguir hablando y Magnus aprovecho para meter un bocado.

_\- Toda esta porquería sale a flote porque te pido que vengas a Europa conmigo? Que mierda te cuesta venir? Preferís hacer esa gira estupida? Qué es lo que queres?_

_\- QUE ENTIENDAS QUE NO ES TU DECISIÓN!!! No es amor eso Magnus._

_\- No digas eso sabes que te amo, si es amor, es solo una puta discusión..._

_\- No es eso, es que no entendes..._

_\- Decime que tengo que entender. Decimelo.. -_  Magnus comenzaba a desesperarse.

- _Nunca pensas en mi. No te importa lo que quiero o si estoy feliz. Vos vas y vivís y... Tenes que hacer algo, vas y lo haces, nunca miras las consecuencias._  - Alec se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano _.- Me dejaste por la obra, terminó la obra y venis, ahora tenes que irte a Europa así que te vas, y yo que? Qué pasa después Magnus? Y en mi no pensas? Es todo siempre sobre vos y lo que a vos se te cante...._

_\- Es que... Mi vida es así..._

_\- Entonces yo no soy parte de tu vida._

_\- Alexander no digas... Dale...._

_\- Es lo que insinúas con cada acción_. - Alec hizo una pausa larga -  _Por primera vez en mi vida, encontré algo que me hace bien. Bailar y ayudar, y por una extraña razón me quieren ahí..._

Magnus cerró los ojos, de solo recordar la conversación que había tenido con Lydia y las cosas que esta había dicho de toda la situación.

 _\- Necesito que vengas a casa._ \- dijo Magnus con seriedad.

_\- No se para que me gasto hablando.... Por dios... A que mierda viniste?_

_\- Basta. Vas a venir conmigo, no te estoy preguntando._

_\- Pero que mierda te pasa? Te volviste loco? Entende lo que es un no._

Magnus tomó a Alec de la cintura y lo beso. Lo besó con necesidad de estar en contacto, de no perderlo, con total desesperación y angustia. Alec le respondió de igual manera. Se separó cuando sintió que era momento y apoyó su frente en la de el. Respirando tranquilo.

-  _Perdoname por favor. No sabia que te pasaban todas estas cosas._

 _\- No sabes porque no preguntas._  - Soltó Alec, algo abombado por el beso.

-  _Pero vos tampoco me hablas. Siempre esperas a explotar así, no es sano._

_\- Esto no es sano. Nosotros no lo somos. No está bien._

_\- Deja de decir que no a todo. Déjame entrar..._

_\- Para irte de nuevo? Para dejarme de nuevo solo?_

_\- Alexander..._  - Magnus se quedó en silencio y luego volvió a hablar para susurrar -  _Veni a casa, por favor._

Magnus llevó sus manos a los hombros de Alec y los acarició suavemente, recorriendo sus extensos y bien formados brazos hasta tomar sus manos. Alec suspiró como si se estuviera aflojando de algo que llevaba guardado en su interior.

 _\- Esta bien._  - susurro como un suspiro íntimo y Magnus cerró los ojos, relajado.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

-  _Señor gobernador, gracias por acercarse, muy atento de su parte._

 _\- Señor Bane_  - Ambos se dieron la mano y acomodaron en los sofás de la oficina del Colon -  _Debo decir que cuando recibí su llamado pensé que era una broma pero.. Cuando recibí los pasajes.._

 _\- Bueno es que hay cosas que se tienen que hacer rapido, como quitar una curita, sin pensar!_ \- Asmodeos se rió y contagió al gobernador de Mendoza de igual forma, aunque más por incomodidad que por decir algo gracioso.

_\- Entiendo que el teatro esta interesado en algo pero no entendí muy bien, debo aclarar que la provincia esta un poco justa de presupuesto, como todos y no tenemos como pagar nada que sea de este lugar._

_\- Pero por favor, el dinero no es un problema entre nosotros. Créame gobernador, va a ver entrar más que salir. Le aseguro._

_\- Esta bien... Cuénteme. A que se debe todo este apuro._

Asmodeos le regalo una sonrisa y se acerco para servir dos cafés que ya estaban listos y esperando en una lujosa tetera con dibujos psicodélicos.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Era la primera vez que Magnus llevaba a Alec a su casa. 

La habitación de Magnus era enorme, parecía un departamento aparte, al menos eso alcanzo a ver Alec que era arrastrado de la mano hasta donde estaba la cama. Era gigante y todo era color amarillo; Magnus le soltó la mano para ir hasta la cabecera y sacar todo de la cama de un solo tirón, las sábanas y los almohadones volaron y todo pasó tan rápido.

Se besaron hasta el último centímetro de piel.

Magnus empezó por quitarle la poca ropa que le quedaba tan lentamente que hacía que su novio se desesperaba, pero los besos que le dio desde la punta de los pies hasta volver a comerle la boca fue lo que hizo que todo su alma se entregará por completo a él. 

El bailarín le susurro algo en el oído al terapeuta y este le dijo que si luego de unos segundos.

Magnus sacó de su cajón en la mesa de luz un par de esposas con peluches rosas y se las puso a su novio que lo miraba completamente entregado; primero le puso la izquierda y sin que le diga nada Alec subió la mano derecha y Magnus se la capturó de igual forma. 

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo minuto, con Magnus acariciándole los antebrazos para que los relajara y ahí entendió que era su todo, Alec era él, con mayúsculas.

Se sentía tan raro no poder tocarlo, pero Alec estaba disfrutando de cada caricia que Magnus le hacía mientras le volvía a recorrer el cuerpo con sus labios y lengua, deteniéndose en cada lugar que hacía que su novio se estremeciera. Iba a ser una noche larga pensó Alec que era tan sensible a todo contacto y más cuando era él quien lo tocaba.

Pero Magnus no se tardó mucho, llevo ambas piernas de Alec por encima de sus hombros, esto de ser bailarines les daba otras posibilidades.

Lo penetró y empezó a moverse con una necesidad que hacía a Alec jadear sin control; Magnus se agacho al pasar los minutos, deseoso de poder marcarle todo el cuello a su amante. Haciéndole el amor como a él le gustaba, fuerte y dominante.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Maryse estaba limpiando la habitación de Izzy que mientras se estaba bañando, y cantando muy desafinada por cierto, cuando alguien llamó a su teléfono, esta lo miro y dejo sonar un par de veces antes de atender.

 _\- Si? -_  Preguntó insegura.

 _\- Señora Lightwood. Como le va?_  - Dijo la voz del otro lado.

_\- Asmodeos! Bien, bien... Vos como estas? Que raro llamándome._

_\- Si, lo se. Pero quería hablar con vos. Estas muy ocupada? Voy a tu casa._

_\- Ahm.. -_ Maryse se miró, estaba vestida con una muda de ropa bastante simple. -  _Si claro_  - dijo y enseguida fue a su pieza para buscar que ponerse.

_\- Genial. En cinco estoy ahí._

_\- En que..._  - Maryse miró su teléfono y vio que ya había cortado, se puso al menos una buena remera y enseguida fue a la cocina a poner el agua.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

La mañana se empezó a asomar en la habitación de Magnus. Su rostro estaba iluminándose con los primeros atisbos de que el sol estaba por salir. Acaricio el rostro de Alec que dormía tan plácidamente, tan entregado.

Miro su mano y sonrió, aun tenia puesta las esposas, pero esta ves era una sola y estaba en la muñeca de cada uno de ellos. Eran el significado de una promesa echa esa noche, una promesa entre dos almas enamoradas que se habían convertido en una.

Magnus se levanto muy sutilmente y se fue al vestidor; eligió sus ropas mas delicadas y presentables. Un traje azul marino, como los ojos de Alec cuando iba a ser un día hermoso. Tomo un pañuelo y lo puso en su bolsillo, era color verde azulado claro, el color de los ojos de Alec cuando una tormenta se acercaba. Adoraba eso de el.

Miro la habitación y vio que ya sus valijas no estaban, se acerco a la cama nuevamente y dejo un sobre encima de la mesa de luz. Alec estaba tan dormido que temió despertarlo, así que no lo saludo.

Y se fue.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Alec abrió sus párpados y alcanzó a ver que la cama estaba vacía junto a el, parpadeó un par de veces y nada. Se sentó despacio y gritó su nombre " MAGNUS " con la voz carrasposa pero no apareció, en cambio, Asmodeos asomo la cabeza y se adentro hasta pararse frente a la cama.

-  _No sabia que eras de levantarte temprano._

_\- Que haces vos acá? No tenes limites?_

_\- No. No tengo porque, es mi casa.. -_ Bane rodó los ojos y luego sonrió. Alec noto que tenia una taza en la mano. Café, el olor recién le llegaba. -  _Al final no vas? Que lastima_...

-  _Ir a donde? Donde esta Magnus?_

 _\- En el aeropuerto. El avión sale en.._  - Su suegro miro el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y contesto.-  _Cuarenta y tres minutos._

_\- QUE?_

_\- Yo que vos me apuro. -_ Alec salió de la cama como pudo, desnudo como estaba, se cambió delante de Asmodeos, ignorándolo por completo. -  _Queres que te lleve?_  - Le pregunto. 

-  _Si_.. - dijo Alec mientras se ponía la remera. No tenía cómo salir de ahí, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

El aeropuerto era enorme. Cómo iba a encontrar a Magnus en un lugar tan grande?

Asmodeos dejo el auto en la puerta y Alec salió corriendo, lo miró alejarse y luego arrancó, yendo a estacionar el auto en uno de los laterales.

Alec preguntó a varias personas donde era pero cuando le dijeron ya era tarde. Se acercó hasta el vidrio y vio cómo la manga del avión se quitaba suavemente.

-  _Alexander?_  - dijo una voz desde detrás de el.

Alec giro y ahí estaba.

Era Magnus.

-  _Decidiste venir?_  - dijo esa voz de nuevo emocionada.

_\- No, no yo... Quería despedirte._

_\- Como que no? Dejiste que vendrías a Mendoza. Me lo prometiste..._

_\- De que hablas?_

_\- Como de hablo, papa no te dijo nada?_  - Magnus revoleo los ojos. -  _Alexander.. No vamos a ir a Europa... Te deje el sobre contandote..._

 _\- Que sobre, no vi nada.. -_ Alec se apoyó contra el vidrio, no entendía nada.

_\- Es que me era difícil encontrar las palabras para decirtelas en la cara, y por eso las escribi._

- _Entonces no te vas? -_ Era lo único que estaba en la cabeza de Alec ahora.

 _\- Magnus!_  - Dijo Maryse quien saludaba con un beso al novio de Alec.

 _\- Maryse, como estas?_  - le preguntó Magnus y Alec ya no entendió nada.

-  _Bien! Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi nena y ahora por mi hijo._

 _\- Bueno, ese fui yo en realidad_. - Acotó Asmodeos desde atrás.

-  _Si es verdad_... - Dijo Magnus y sonrió orgulloso de su padre.

Maryse empezó a reír y lo mismo hizo Bane. Magnus también se rió.

_\- Alguien me puede explicar que mierda pasa?_

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Todos se sentaron en un café que quedaba en el aeropuerto, era caro pero Bane siempre invitaba a todos. Le gustaba tener esa clase de control. Todos tenían un café en la mesa, ninguno lo había tocado aun.

 _\- La cosa es así..._ \- Empezó a decir Asmodeos.-  _A mi no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, así que cuando se dio todo este tema con Lorenzo Rey, no me gusto un carajo._  - Todos lo escuchaban atentos.-  _Hable con varios lugares y me propusieron algo muy interesante. Lo hable con el teatro y lo aprobaron._

 _\- No entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con el viaje a Europa..._ \- dijo Alec que miraba sin entender nada a todos.

 _\- Tiene que ver porque la compañía de baile tiene convenios con distintos países, les enviamos bailarines de acá y ellos mandan suyos. Magnus es el favorito de ellos pero les aclaré que este año el prefería hacer beneficencia y lo entendieron de sobremanera. Les mandamos a Camille -_ Sonrió para sus adentros _.- La adoran._

 _\- Y esa, "beneficencia" estaría en Mendoza. -_ Preguntó Alec para aclarar.

_\- Se les dice, trabajos integradores... Se lo plantee a Magnus y el me contó del viaje a Mendoza, así que lo hable con el gobernador y listo. Les conseguí trabajo allá._

Alec miró a Magnus mientras Asmodeos hablaba y le tomo la mano. Magnus le sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el.

 _\- Hiciste todo esto por mi?_  - Le dijo Alec a un Magnus que parecía relajado. Este lo miro y le dedicó una sonrisa, una que salía de su alma.

_\- Alexander, vos no te das una idea de lo mucho que me cambiaste._

_\- Eso es verdad. Nunca pensé que arreglaría asuntos sociales con mi hijo._

_\- Tampoco soy un sorete que odia a todos..._  - Magnus lo miró mal pero Alec empezó a reír y este lo miro mal también _.- Que?_

_\- No querías ni salir cuando tenias muletas, te sentías una falla y un asco, como si fuera algo malo estar mal o tener una ayuda ortopédica._

-  _Vos porque vivís en ese mundo de deformes, yo no estaba acostumbrado._

 _\- MAGNUS!_  - dijeron todos a la vez y luego rieron.

Y Alec lo sintió.

Lo que venia sintiendo antes y que no entendía. No había notado lo bien que se llevaba su madre con el padre de Magnus, o como Maryse trataba a su novio, incluso como ambos padres se trataban entre si. Eran una familia. Eran normales.

Asmodeos empezó a contar como si fuera algo importante todo lo que hablo con el gobernador y Maryse parecía asombrada de tanto trabajo que puso para que todo salga bien con su hijo y su pareja, y se llevaban bien la verdad, se entendían.

Magnus apretó la mano de Alec que estaba distraido pensando en todo lo que estaba viviendo. Le regalo una sonrisa cuando lo miro.

_\- Estas listo para la aventura?_

_\- Si, estoy listo._

_\- Que bueno porque yo no tengo idea de nada.-_ Magnus empezó a reír y contagio a Alec que se acerco para dejarle un beso en la frente.

-  _Lo vas a hacer bien, va a salir todo bien. Estamos juntos._

 _\- Se va a cumplir tu sueño_  - Alec lo miró raro y Magnus aclaró. -  _Vamos a bailar juntos._

 _\- Pensé que ya hacíamos eso..._ \- Alec levantó una ceja y apretó sus labios. Magnus empezó a reír.

_\- Creo que te pervertí un poco..._

_\- Bueno, vos absorbiste lo bueno y yo me quede con lo..._  - Apretó los labios de nuevo y Magnus levanto su mano para tocarle con la yema de sus dedos los labios.

_\- No tapes tu hermosa sonrisa. Déjate ser feliz. Sonreí._

Y Alec lo hizo, desde el alma dejó salir una sonrisa para Magnus.


End file.
